


legJINdary is online

by jinnie_joonie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And I mean squint really hard, Angst, Bad Puns, But he's a flirting mess, Chatting & Messaging, College, Cuddling, Cute, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Everyone Is Gay, Famous Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, I know my summary is trash but pls read dis anyways, Jin loves his dad jokes, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Model Kim Seokjin | Jin, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Namjin fic, Namjoon is a savage, Oblivious Kim Seokjin | Jin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rapper Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Rapper Kim Namjoon | RM, Slow Burn, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Sope, Texting, The puns are growing on tae, What am I doing, Will add tags as I go, Yoongi and Hoseok fucking love panda express, Yoongi feels attacked, Yoonseok - Freeform, and puns, boi is he wrong, but I will add more taekook later I promise, chat fic, enjoy, honestly they all make me soft asf, hoseok thinks Yoongi likes jimin, more sope then I thought I would add, namjin - Freeform, panicked gays, pretty sure I'm on crack when I write this, soft, summary? idk what that is, taekook, taekook if u squint, text fic, that will change, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnie_joonie/pseuds/jinnie_joonie
Summary: a summary? what's that?Kim Seokjin is a social media star and model who happened to love the famous rapper RM. He's is just breezing through his 3rd year of college when Seokjin meets Kim Namjoon, someone who adds a spark into his life that eventually becomes a growing flame of love for him.woah is this a decent summary I sense?chat fic w some plot that might get out of control





	1. 1.1 first sighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dates r kinda important
> 
> skip this if u don't care lol
> 
> this is my first fic ever and it's a chat fic on top of that bc I'm loving them lately... I have a few chapters written idk if y'all want more so... enjoy I guess and I'd love ur feedback bc idk what I'm doing 
> 
> taekook is VERY light (edit: bruh i added more taekook later on) because I love tae but that ship isnt my passion like namjin or sope
> 
> also I might make a sope fanfic or include a lot a of sope later on in dis so yeah
> 
> idk when I'm gonna finish this sorry if my updates r irregular as well school loves keeping me busy but I'll try to update at least once a week
> 
> rant over kthxbai

[December 1st 20XX]

 

[Monday, 12:32 PM]

 

[family friendly bois]

 

legJINdary is online

legJINdary: GUYS!

sprite is online

yoongles is online

sprite: what

yoongles: ???

legJINdary: LITERALLY THE CUTEST GUY WAS SITTING IN MY MUSIC CLASS TODAY

legJINdary: AND OH MY GOD...

legJINdary: WHEN HE SMILED AT SOMEONE HIS DIMPLES JUST... AHHH

sprite: someone just got hooked

legJINdary: NO KIDDING

legJINdary: I am stuck on his band-aid brand

sprite: haha

yoongles: ...ignoring that "joke"

yoongles: I don't know if it's a great idea to swoon for him this quick. You've know him for less than a day...

sprite: JIN IGNORE HIM I'M ALREADY SHIPPING IT

yoongles: :/

legJINdary: jrkwpzbro thanks hobi and I'd love to stay but my next class is about to start

legJINdary: I think I see him in one more class today so yeah!!!

sprite: report back to us asap

legJINdary: this is like an early birthday present :)))

legJINdary went offline

sprite went offline

yoongles: why don't you people listen to me

yoongles went offline

 

 

Seokjin sat through his photography class, staring blankly at the front of the room. He should be paying attention to his expensive university class, but ever since seeing Kim Namjoon this morning in music, he couldn't stop thinking about him.

About his beautiful brown hair and dashing smile. It was entrancing to see the dip in the muscles of his cheeks and the way his eyes formed cresent moons when he smiled. His jawline was also breath-taking, and don't even get Seokjin started about his husky voice that he heard during his introduction. It was just too deep to even begin to describe. His voice somehow reminded him of his favorite rapper, RM, which made Namjoon seem even better.

Seokjin shook his head and sighed. He was in too deep for the first day of just breathing in the same room as him. They hadn't even had a real conversation and Seokjin was already swooning. Yoongi was probably right about him not falling in love with him.

But right now? He just couldn't help himself.

Seokjin pressed down on the home button of his iPhone, anxious to know the time. Next class would be his last for today. He'd be ending the day with Namjoon.

1:54 PM. Cool. He could wait another 6 minutes.

Seokjin impatiently tapped his foot against the floor. When it seemed like at least 4 minutes went by, he checked his phone again.

1:55 PM.

'Scratch that.' He thought, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

"What are you so excited for?" Taehyung whispered to Seokjin, rolling his eyes at his childish nature. Seokjin huffed in response, slightly embarrassed that Taehyung saw his impatient behavior.

"It's nothing... I can't be excited for music?" Seokjin whispered back, earning himself a glare from Taehyung.

"You're never excited for anything except food." Seokjin giggled almost silently, trying not to disturb the class with laughter like he did a few weeks ago. He couldn't help himself; Taehyung's blatant nature was just too funny.

"I might have not know you for as long as Jimin, but what I do know is that you don't get excited over any class you learn in, you weirdo. So tell me, did you get a new hot student in music or something?"

Seokjin felt his face burn up a bit. He could ears turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh..." Taehyung smirked. "Bingo. And I wasn't even trying."

"Shut up." Seokjin spat, poking Tae in the arm playfully. Taehyung had a knack for being right when he wanted to be.

"So? Who's the dude? You need me to dig up information on him?"

"I feel like even if I didn't want you to look up his information, you'd do it anyway."

"That's about correct." Taehyung said blankly. Seokjin giggled once more at his bluntness. He gave in after a few more seconds of Tae's blank face and folded hands.

"His name is Kim Namjoon." Seokjin whispered. When Taehyung didn't say anything, he started to get worried.

"Uh, Tae?" Seokjin said, now worried and remembering Yoongi's warning. "Do you know the guy?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Jin, he's my roommate who just moved in yesterday! This is perfect!" Taehyung squealed excitedly, still somehow maintaining a half whisper."I can finally play my matchmaker roll correctly!!!"

Seokjin stared in awe at Tae's indecipherable mumbling. His heart had almost sunk for a second there. But this was great! Namjoon was Taehyung's roommate! Seokjin's heart did some back flips as he thought about how great this was.

He checked the time on his phone once again. 1:59 PM. Class was so close to ending. With Tae mumbling to his right and no desire left to focus on the class, Seokjin picked up his phone to pass the time. The first thing he did was click on the notification for his group chat.

 

[1:36 PM]

 

[family friendly bois]

 

sprite is online

sprite: yooo yoongles

sprite: yoongles sprite: YOONGLES

sprite: MIN YOONGI

sprite: you really want me to spam our private

yoongles is online

yoongles: fuck off

yoongles went offline

sprite: you asked for it

[1:43 PM]

[soap]

sprite: YOON

sprite: YOON

sprite: YOON

sprite: YOON

sprite: YOONGI

sprite: MIN YOONGI

yoongles: oh my god

yoongles: what

sprite: I don't even want to show you anymore

yoongles: hobi I swear to god

yoongles: if you wasted my fucking time...

sprite: OKAY OKAY

sprite: so we're at dance practice right?

yoongles: get to the damn point.

sprite: r00d. but.

sprite: this is from a few minutes ago

sprite:

yoongles: ...

yoongles: thx?

sprite: b more greatful

yoongles: whatever

[1:59 PM]

[family friendly bois]

legJINdary is online

legJINdary: PEOPLES

legJINdary: GUESS WHAT

sprite is online

sprite: you're adopted???

yoongles is online

yoongles: they've finally kicked you out of uni?

legJINdary: NO AND NO

legJINdary: TAE IS ROOMMATES WITH HIM

legJINdary: THEY HAVE THE SAME DORM

sprite: who is the guy in question anyway?

legJINdary: KIM NAMJOON

yoongles: Namjoon?

sprite: Namjoon?

legJINdary: y'all know him?!

sprite: of course he was in our rapping class last year

yoongles: he's my childhood friend sprite: see yoongi he's fine

yoongles: whatever

legJINdary: THIS IS TOO PERFECT TO BE TRUE

legJINdary: OH WELL THE BELL JUST RANG IM ABOUT TO SEE HIM SOON

sprite: don't forget to report back to us 

legJINdary: OF COURSE

legJINdary went offline

sprite went offline

yoongles: why am I always the last to leave

yoongles went offline

 

 

Seokjin slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbed his backpack.

"Okay, Tae" Seokjin said, standing up merely a second after the teacher said they were dismissed."I'm heading to music now."

"M'kay. I'll text you later. You better spill."

Seokjin smirked in response.

"Yeah. I will."

Seokjin headed out the door, giddy with excitement. He would've waited for Taehyung, but he took awhile to get ready and besides, their classes were in two different directions.

Seokjin quickly made his way to his class, walking faster then he could ever remember doing on campus.

Once he arrived, he settled on taking his usual position in the mid-back area of the class. Seokjin scrolled through his Instagram for a bit before glancing around the class, trying to seem a bit natural.

Namjoon wasn't anywhere to be found.

In fact, the class was practically empty.

Well, it was understandable. The class didn't start until 2:30 PM, which was 19 minutes from now. Namjoon had plenty of time to get here.

In fact, Seokjin was earlier than he had been is awhile. He wasn't usually here until 5 minutes before class started, usually spending his time instead on slowly walking or stopping by a vending machine first.

Seokjin went back on Instagram, deciding to try and find Kim Namjoon on there.Yes, it was a low move, but Seokjin really wanted to know more about him.

He ended up finding his page, @destroyerjoon. Yoongi and Hoseok were already following him, along with Taehyung.

'Seems he's started his info search already' Seokjin thought, smiling at the dedication Tae had for him.

Seokjin wondered why neither Yoongi or Hoseok had mentioned him before. Or maybe they had, but last year Seokjin was too busy to pay attention to it. He didn't linger on the thought for too long, though. He could just inquire about him later.

Scrolling through who he was following, he found out Namjoon was following RM. So they had shared interests! And scrolling down a bit further, he found his page also on Namjoon's following list. It wasn't that much of a shocker, seeing that Seokjin had a decent following of 120k on YouTube and 150k on Instagram (both under the name of @jiiiin), but Seokjin still felt the blood rushing to his face.

'So Namjoon knows who I am already' he thought, closing Instagram. That was enough snooping for today. He didn't bother to follow Namjoon yet, because it would be weird if he did before they actually met.

Seokjin was about to open up the group chat with Yoongi and Hobi to talk before class started, but he felt someone sit down next to him. It could've been anyone, but something told him to turn his head.

And there he was.

"H-hi, Kim Namjoon" blurted out his mouth before he even had a chance to think. The blush of his face deepened, now a bright red compared to the light pink from before.

"Hello, JIN. Nice to meet you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. that rich text formatting literally slayed me. my eyes r officially dead now bc that re spacing took WAY too long oml
> 
> expect some memes and corny humor more often (me is sorry)
> 
> also, did u enjoy? tell me if I should continue thx for reading my dudes


	2. 2.2 meeting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my two kiddos talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am I even doing
> 
> I've got one more chapter after dis then back to writing

Namjoon smiled at Jin brightly. It was pure luck that he was able to meet his favorite YouTuber and model in a university class.

He had been watching Jin's videos since a bit after he'd started making them. He had probably been there since Jin had 10 subscribers on YouTube, and now he had over 100k.

273,431, to be exact, if you added both his Instagram account and his YouTube. That wasn't even counting his Twitter. He was so proud of him.

"You... Know my YouTube channel?" Jin said, his pink, plump bottom lip quivering as he spoke. Namjoon then realized he probably should've just introduced himself normally and asked for his name.

'Well, I can't do it over' Namjoon thought, still smiling and staring at Jin. He couldn't help himself. Jin's visuals were just so amazing.

He had pastel pink hair that stood out like a sore thumb. Normally Namjoon would've thought it looked terrible on a normal person, but Jin wasn't normal. The pink went so well with his pretty lips and paler skin. His shoulders were broad and he was taller than most friends he had (take Yoongi or Jimin, for example).

"Well, yeah, it's pretty popular. I've been watching your channel for awhile now. Your videos are amazing. I'm glad I was able to meet you."

Again, Jin's face turned a shade of pink similar to the one of his hair color. Namjoon laughed in his head. He was even cuter in person.

"Thank you." Jin breathed, his eyes looking everywhere but Namjoon's face.

"Would it be rude if I asked for your name?" Namjoon said sweetly, eyes still focused on his face.

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry, I know your name but you don't know mine."

Jin stuck out his hand and smiled. A pang a struck Namjoon's heart. He was absolutely adorable.

"My name is Kim Seokjin. Nice to meet you!"

Namjoon took his had and returned his wonderful smile.

Kim Seokjin. What a nice name.

"Nice to meet you too, Kim Seokjin. So we're both Kim, eh? That makes you the second one I know." Namjoon chuckled before continuing. "Well, that's not a strange. I'm pretty sure 50% of South Korea is a Kim."

Seokjin giggled. The sound was a beautiful thing.

"That's probably true. And you're also the second Kim I'm friends with!"

Kim Namjoon smirked, eyes dipping down to Seokjin's phone case to ease off the staring at his face. He then realized chin on there was one he'd know from anywhere.

It was a case for the rapper RM, who never had shown his face before. Photos of him online were never past his jawline and lips. And they'd all been posted by him, on his twitter.

"You like RM?" Namjoon asked, bringing his eyes back to Seokjin.

Seokjin's eyes sparkled with passion. "Yes!" He said, obviously delighted with Namjoon's inquiry. "His music is just... amazing! Too good to even put into words. I'm probably his biggest fan."

Seokjin giggled before opening his mouth to speak again. "Well, I would like to call myself his number one fan, but my friend Min Yoongi would probably kill me, seeing as he also loves RM's music. So don't tell him that I said that, please? Because I'm definitely the bigger fan."

Namjoon slightly blushed, and was doing cartwheels in his head. Seokjin liked his music that much? How would he respond if he told him he was RM?

He really wanted to, but he knew he shouldn't. Not yet, anyway, because they had just met and Namjoon didn't just go telling everyone he was RM, even if he had been following their work on YouTube and Instagram for so long.

"Oh? Well I like RM too. His music is great." Namjoon said, trying not to give himself too much self-praise. "And also, you know Min Yoongi?"

That was actually a shocker to Namjoon, and he was kinda hurt as well. How come Yoongi didn't tell him he knew the great Jin he fanboyed over so much?

'You know what' Namjoon thought. 'I'd probably scared him off with my fan boying. Yoongi did me a favor.'

"Yeah, I do know him. He's one of my closest friends! I can't believe you know him as well."

"I've known him since middle school." Namjoon said, smiling warmly. "We've been best friends ever since."

Seokjin opened his mouth to presumably continue the conversation when the teacher came in. Seokjin gave him one last grin before focusing on the teacher in front of them.

Namjoon tried to do the same, but it was kinda hard with the beautiful man next to him.

 

 

[3:30 PM]

 

jiiin added taetae, sugajar and hobiknii to a chat  
jiiin named the chat NEW BOI  
jiiin changed his name to attenJIN

attenJIN: so.

sugajar is online

sugajar: why are you obsessed with making your name a pun

attenJIN: shut up okay? I've got some news.

hobiknii is online

hobiknii: what's our update

taetae is online

taetae: okay yeah spill  
taetae: actually wait a sec  
taetae: give me admin  
attenJIN: .-.

taetae is now an admin  
taetae changed the chat name to jin is gay asf  
taetae added shookiekookie and jiminiecricket to the chat

taetae: okay now speak  
attenJIN: OKAY, SO AS I WAS SAYING

jiminiecricket is online  
shookiekookie is online

jiminiecricket: ooh new chat what for  
shookiekookie: yeah what is this for  
hobiknii: read chat name  
jiminiecricket: ohhh  
attenJIN: oml can I speak now  
attenJIN: I got his number what do I text him  
taetae: um Jin are your daft  
taetae: you should be texting him not us!  
attenJIN: yes but I don't know what to say!!!  
hobiknii: ohhh he hitting you with that triple !!! card  
taetae: Hoseok shut up  
shookiekookie: I guess hi isn't a word anymore  
attenJIN: kook shut the fuck up  
shookiekookie: okay okay  
hobiknii: don't mess with Jin when he's in love or you're gonna die  
attenJIN: hoseok.  
taetae: ohhh he hitting you with that first name card  
hobiknii: I'm sorry.  
sugajar: lmao  
jiminiecricket: just say hello! I'm sure he won't hate you for that. be yourself :)  
hobiknii: Yoongi, isn't Jimin an angel  
sugajar: leave me out of this  
taetae: i'll answer for you, yes he is  
jiminiecricket: :)

[soap]

sprite: that smiley face could've been yours  
yoongles: okay and?  
sprite: just saying

[jin is gay asf]

attenJIN: thanks guys I'll text him now ^^  
jiminiecricket: no problem! And good luck!  
attenJIN: and by guys I mean just jimin the rest of you didnt do shit  
taetae: I added him to the chat  
attenJIN: fine and partly Tae  
hobiknii: just go text him

[3:41 PM]

[joon, jiiin]

jiiin: Hi Namjoon!  
joon: Hey what's up?  
jiiin: Just working on a video  
jiiin: Wau?  
joon: listening to some songs  
joon: I was working on something before, but I stopped because you texted ;)  
jiiin: ahh I'm sorry I interrupted you!  
jiiin: what were you working on anyway?  
joon: just some music  
jiiin: You make make music?! you know that means I have to hear it now right?  
joon: haha if it's good enough I'll share it with you  
joon: It's kinda a side thing rn so I don't know when I'll be done with it...  
jiiin: aww, well I hope I get to hear it when you're done with it! Good luck completing it!  
joon: Thank you! I'll try my best to get it done soon.  
jiiin: great!  
jiiin: I'd like to continue talking with you, but I have to pick up a friend ;-;  
jiiin: let's continue talking later?  
joon: sure :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi


	3. 3.3 car ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more getting to know each other other ft. yoongi suffering in silence

Namjoon put down his phone, cracked his knuckles and got back to editing Min Yoongi's work. It was great, but it just needed a few tweaks and then it'd be perfect for his assignment in class.

What Namjoon said wasn't a lie. He was listening to one of his favorite rappers, his best friend Yoongi. His songs were amazing. But Yoongi thought he was somehow good enough to help him edit it for his class, so here Namjoon was.

Right when Namjoon put in the final beats for the song and saved, Yoongi walked in and over to Namjoon's work space.

"Thanks, Namjoon. You're the best, you know that? And I don't throw that word around often."

Namjoon grinned. Having known Yoongi for this long, he knew his statement was definitely true.

"Don't sweat it, Yoongi. I didn't do much. Your stuff was great already."

Namjoon saved and sent the files to Yoongi, then proceeded to work on his own album. His fans were expecting something soon, after all, and he wanted to give them his all.

Well, he was going to work it, but then set his mind to a different task instead.

Besides his album, he had his side "stress" songs he was working on. For just tackling whatever emotions he couldn't work into a real best seller. They were for him to relax and just enjoy making music, not stress at deadlines and things of the like.

He started to get into it for awhile until he heard the sound of the door opening through the low sound of his head phones.

"Hey, Yoongi! I'm here!" A familiar voice announced, their confident voice ringing throughout the room. Both Namjoon and Yoongi turned to see a broad shouldered, pink haired man walk into the room.

Kim Seokjin.

"Oh, hi, Namjoon! I didn't know you'd also be at Yoongi's new studio." Seokjin said, blush obviously on his cheeks. "So this is what you were working on?"

"Yep, Yoongi wanted me to just check over his music one more time." Namjoon said, standing up from his chair. "He didn't tell me a cutie was coming to pick him up."

"Stop flirting in front of me." Yoongi grumbled, but Namjoon knew he wasn't mad.

Namjoon grinned as Seokjin's face turned pink once again. This was fun.

"Do you want a ride as well? We're going to the dorms."

"That would be nice. As long as I'm not inconveniencing you."

"Don't sweat it!" Seokjin exclaimed as Namjoon wrapped things up and grabbed his jacket to go. Yoongi was ready at the same time as him, and they both followed him out to leave.

The air outside was frosty, seeing as December just started.

Seokjin lead Namjoon and Yoongi to his car parked in front of the building. Yoongi threw himself in the back, leaving the passenger seat to Namjoon.

\---

Namjoon being at the studio was definitely unexpected for Seokjin, to say the least. But it was okay, he was happy to provide Namjoon with a ride home.

He was definitely happy to see his face and beautiful dimples again as well.

The ride home was pretty uneventful, although Seokjin thought Namjoon was staring at him during several occasions on the ride back to the campus grounds.

'I guess I'm looking into this too much' Seokjin thought, shaking his head.

\---

Namjoon was definitely staring as Seokjin during the whole ride. The only moments he looked away was when Yoongi tapped the chair for him to look at his phone, and when he checked the messages on there.

 

[4:22 PM]

[yoon and joon]

sugajar: you look like a fucking dog  
sugajar: stop oogling him with your damn puppy eyes  
joon: leave me alone  
joon: I can't help staring at something so beautiful  
sugajar: you're hopeless  
joon: let me enjoy it while I can  
joon: cuz we're almost there  
sugajar: bitch  
joon: ???  
sugajar: you have class with him tomorrow  
joon: oh yeah  
joon: but that's tomorrow

 

Namjoon was sure he heard Yoongi facepalm in the back. He turned his head and grinned at him, dimple showing and everything.

He really couldn't help the fact Jin had mesmerized him from the first time he saw him. It didn't help that his personality was great as well.

Feeling a kick on the back of his chair again, he checked his phone.

 

[4:27]

[yoon and joon]

sugajar: you're a lost cause

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so guess what I have two more & it's pretty long but I gotta edit it a bit before posting


	4. 4.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting into the chat fic action ;)

They were soon at the campus dorms, a ten minute drive from where they were before.

"We're here!" Seokjin announced, unbuckling his seat belt and unlocking the doors for Yoongi and  Namjoon. Seokjin watched as they made their way out the car.

Yoongi slipped out the backseat with his shoulder bag and walked towards dormitory A without looking back, mumbling a quick thanks to Seokjin as he walked by.

'He probably didn't want to interrupt us' Seokjin thought, smiling at Yoongi's small gesture. It was his way of showing he was rooting for him, he decided. Either that or he really wanted to go inside and eat.

Namjoon grabbed his backpack and put it on after getting out the car.

"Thank you, Seokjin." Namjoon said, his dimple clearly again showing with his genuine smile. "Are you also  going to Dormitory A?"

Seokjin's heart pounded. He already knew they were in the same dorm building, seeing as he knew where Taehyung's room was. But Namjoon didn't know that he knew that, so he went along with it. It wasn't that big of a deal, anyway. They were just walking to their rooms, but for some reason Seokjin couldn't contain himself.

He nodded his head, pressing his lips together to stop their quivering.

"Yep, Yoongi is my roommate." Seokjin said as he locked his car and took his place next to Namjoon.

"Oh, that makes sense then. He never told me he had such a beautiful roommate, though." Namjoon said, eyes analyzing Seokjin from top to bottom.

Seokjin's face was then visibly red, and he mumbled out a thanks despite the storm going on in his head.

Namjoon had been complimenting him all this time. He was used to it from others, but this was Kim Namjoon, his crush, we we're  talking about. Was he just being his usual nice self? Or was this some flirting stuff going on?

Seokjin tried his best to shove the thoughts down as he made his way to the staircase with Namjoon. That wasn't really something he should be thinking about while walking with the guy. He wanted to enjoy his time with him as much as possible.

He rather think about such matters wrapped in a blanket and drinking hot chocolate.

"So when are you going to let me hear the songs you were working on? Not Yoongi's, yours."

Namjoon chuckled softly, his dimple forming once again. "You're still on that?" he said, punching my arm lightly.

"Yup. And I'm not letting up until you give me an actual day.

"Not sure when I'll be done with it."

"Guess I'll ask again tomorrow."

Namjoon laughed as the two slowly made their way up the stairs. His laugh was a beautiful thing, honestly.

"Enough about me. What are you working on?"

Seokjin stopped dead in my tracks.

"Namjoon. I posted a half an hour video * _yesterday night_ *." He deadpanned, staring him dead in the eye.

"Yeah. But that wasn't enough content for me." Namjoon laughed, chuckling at Seokjin's dramatic nature.

"Well, you get to see me almost every day now." Seokjin said, continuing to walk.

Namjoon smiled warmly at the words. "Yeah. That's true."

 

[Yes it's still Monday]

[4:46 PM] ****

[jin is gay asf]

attenJIN is online

attenJIN: OKAY  
attenJIN: today was a glorious day @taetae @sugajar @hobiknii @shookiekookie @jiminiecricket

hobiknii is online  
sugajar is online

hobiknii: sorry I ate your ice cream  
attenJIN: hoseok you little shit  
sugajar: the fuck  
sugajar: how did you get in again?

taetae is online

taetae: yeah y'all need to change  your locks cuz this is the fifth time  
attenJIN: 1. we've tried 2. I actually locked the door this time  
hobiknii: lol  
sugajar: fuck off our fridge hobi  
sugajar: you had panda express like twice today  
taetae: @jiminiecricket do you even have stuff in your fridge for this one to eat???  
hobiknii: I'll answer that  
hobiknii: we do but I rather steal their food

shookiekookie is online

shookiekookie: sorry guys I was doing homework what did I miss  
attenJIN: okay let's just ignore hoseok rn  
attenJIN: so like back to Namjoon  
taetae: spill the tea sister  
hobiknii: Yas Tae  
sugajar: what is wrong with you guys  
taetae: everything  
shookiekookie: what did i login to  
attenJIN: so it was a good day  
attenJIN: we had like 4 conversations  
attenJIN: he likes RM btw!!!  
hobiknii: hehe  
sugajar: lol  
shookiekookie: y'all weird  
hobiknii: nah  
attenJIN: ?  
attenJIN: anyways  
attenJIN: I picked him & Yoongi up  
attenJIN: and he sat in the front and stuff  
attenJIN: n' like he was complimenting me n stuff  
hobiknii: why are you so fluff jin  
hobiknii: like where is all that yeah he looking hot asf or something  
hobiknii: where is all the thristiness  
taetae: HOSEOK.  
shookiekookie: do not give our pure mom ideas!!!  
taetae: what @shookiekookie said  
shookiekookie: banish him to the ether for such lewd words  
taetae: we'll give him one more chance  
attenJIN: ...  
attenJIN: I mean he is really attractive  
sugajar: someone shoot me  
sugajar: I had to witness all their flirting the whole time  
hobiknii: lmao  
sugajar: hoseok shut up you're still on my hit list  
hobiknii: u know you love me <3  
sugajar: stfu

jiminiecricket is online

jiminiecricket: hey guys sorry there was traffic  
jiminiecricket: so what did I miss  
taetae: just jin pining over Namjoon like crazy

[4:57 PM]

taetae added sugarjar, jiminiecricket, hobiknii and shookiekookie to a chat  
taetae named the chat OPERATION NAMJIN  
taetae changed his name to capTAEn

sugajar: really  
sugajar: I think Jin's weird puns are growing on you  
capTAEn: ofc they are  
sugajar: what has this world turned into  
capTAEn: anyway peeps  
capTAEn: everyone's down for this right?  
hobiknii: yeah  
shookiekookie: why not  
jiminiecricket: yes!!  
sugajar: ...  
capTAEn: c'mon yoongs  
capTAEn: you know seokjin doesn't usually get like this about anything  
capTAEn: you should've seen his eyes sparkling in class  
sugajar: ...  
capTAEn: they were literally flirting in front of you  
hobiknii: and Jin wouldn't stop talking about him in the gc's  
hobiknii: and we know Namjoon  
hobiknii: like he's literally your best friend  
hobiknii: and you're also best friends with Jin  
capTAEn: yeah you like perfect for getting intel  
capTAEn: pls yoongi  
shookiekookie: pls yoongi  
hobiknii: please yoongs  
sugarjar: :/ fine  
hobiknii: yayyy ilu  
sugajar: but back to namjin  
sugajar: don't blame me if anything goes wrong  
capTAEn: yes!!!!  
shookiekookie: wow didn't think he'd agree

sugajar: whatever  
capTAEn: okay so here are out roles  
capTAEn: I obviously live with Namjoon so he will be my main target  
sugajar: I guess that makes Seokjin my main?  
capTAEn: you're catching on well my good comrade  
sugajar: don't call me that  
capTAEn: honestly you'll be doing a lot bc you also go to the studio w namjoon  
sugajar: sigh  
sugajar: why did I get myself involved  
capTAEn: your problem not mine  
hobiknii: and you can't back out now either  
hobiknii: I can also help with Namjoon when I go to the studio  
capTAEn: okay great  
shookiekookie: so what should I do  
capTAEn: well you're like seokjin's son  
capTAEn: so you can convince him to do stuff  
shookiekookie: mk can do  
jiminiecricket: what about me  
capTAEn: you can help me with plans & stuff  
capTAEn: and compiling data & stuff  
jiminiecricket: kk got ya  
hobiknii: all hail our mastermind tae  
hobiknii: press f to pay respects  
shookiekookie: f

jiminiecricket: f

capTAEn: thanks guys  
sugajar: what's wrong with you guys  
hobiknii: you know you love us  
sugajar: ...  
hobiknii: especially jimin  
sugajar: fuck off

sugajar: ...  
sugajar: sorry Jimin Hoseok is annoying  
jiminiecricket: it's okay !!

[tae and his platonic bae]

taetae: you're okay rite?  
jiminiecricket: ye

[soap]

sprite: you softie  
yoon: srsly fuck off  
  


  


 

Namjoon sat in his room, smiling to himself as he laid on his bed and went over what happened today in his head. He seriously felt like some anime protagonist girl right now.

In one day, he had met his all time favorite social media star & model. In the same day, they had become friends (?) and he had even driven him home! It felt like a dream. What more could he ask for?

And Seokjin was honestly even better in person. His personality in his videos wasn't at all far from the characteristics he displayed in front of him. If Seokjin wasn't the example of a perfect human, he didn't know what was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if y'all gonna a like the next one lmao it's basically a bunch of crack


	5. 5.5 fite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ready for this rollercoaster?

[Tuesday, 3:34 AM]

jiminiecricket added taetae, shookiekookie, hobiknii, sugajar, jiiin and joon to a chat  
jiminiecricket changed his name to chimchims  
chimchims named the chat college kiddos

chimchims: random 3 am thought to make this group since we all know each other rite?

jiiin is online  
hobiknii is online

jiiin: okay but  
jiiin: chat name not accurate because baby kook is in highschool

shookiekookie is online

shookiekookie: leave me alone  
shookiekookie: I'm about to be in a year  
jiiin: keyword in a year  
hobiknii: lol mother jin at it again

taetae is online

taetae: wut this chat for  
jiiin: scroll  
taetae: okay  
taetae: ohhh  
taetae: shouldn't we still do introductions just in case tho  
hobiknii: yeah good idea

hobiknii changed their name to yourhope

yourhope: @joon @sugajar  
yourhope: @joon @sugajar  
jiiin: wait I'll just wake yoon up

sugajar is online

jiiin: nvm  
sugajar: wtf why are y'all texting at 3 AM  
taetae: jiminie made the chat  
sugajar: whatever  
sugajar: whoever @ed me is gonna die  
jiiin: lol rip hobi 2k18  
yourhope: don't worry guys, I'll live  
yourhope: I have the power of of God and anime on my side!  
sugajar: stfu  
jiiin: lmao

shookiekookie changed the chat name to the memers

taetae: fitting

joon is online

joon: what is this chat for  
taetae: okay cool everyone is online now

taetae changed their name to guccigod

guccigod: let's start intro's now  
yourhope: yeah okay  
chimchims: I'll start!  
joon: is anyone gonna answer me  
shookiekookie: nope  
joon: okay I'll scroll

chimchims sent a picture

chimchims: I'm Park Jimin! I major in dance, practice at a dance studio w Kook and Hobi & I work at a coffee shop with Namjoon!  
jiiin: ^my child

[soap]

sprite: cute selca right  
yoon: yeah?  
sprite: answer me properly .-.

[the memers]

guccigod: I'm his best friend so I'm going next

guccigod sent a picture

shookiekookie: nice  
guccigod: hi I am Kim Taehyung! I freaking love Gucci, I major in photography & modeling w Seokjin and yeah buy me gucci slides please  
jiiin: rlly tae  
yourhope: buy them yourself  
guccigod: i have no money for them :/  
chimchims: Tae  
chimchims: have you seen your wardrobe  
chimchims: it's literally full of gucci  
guccigod: yeah but the slides r way more expensive  
guccigod: I can't afford then sadly  
jiiin: oml  
yourhope: you disgrace him as his son  
jiiin: moving on  
jiiin: who's next  
yourhope: I'll go

yourhope sent a picture

yourhope: I am Jung Hoseok! I do the same things as Jimin except my job is also teaching at dance studio & I also take some music classes  
jiiin: ^my best friend  
sugajar: kys hoseok  
jiiin: ^that one too  
shookiekookie: lmao  
yourhope: meanie :(  
jiiin: don't worry hobi your husband still loves you  
yourhope: yeah I guess  
sugajar: hoseok  
sugajar: when will you get it through your thick skull  
sugajar: we are not married  
yourhope: sureeee  
yourhope: deny it all you want babe  
sugajar: you really need to fuck off  
yourhope: you really need to fuck me

sugajar left the chat

jiiin: lmao

yourhope added sugarjar to the chat

[soap]

sprite: sorry...

[the memers]

taetae: k kookie you go next  
shookiekookie: okay

shookiekookie sent a picture

shookiekookie: Jeon Jungkook. Senior in highschool but bout to come to y'all university next year. I dance at the same studio as Jimin & Hoseok after school and yeah  
jiiin: ^my youngest son

 

[tae and his platonic bae]

  
taetae: but that selca tho  
taetae: kook looking fine asf as always  
bae: lol he's all yours

[the memers]

joon: I'll go now I guess

joon sent a picture

joon: Hi, I'm Kim Namjoon. I major in English & I work at a coffee shop with Jimin. I take some classes with Yoongi, Hoseok, and now Seokjin. I also rap at the same studio as Yoongi who I've known since middle school. Hoseok sometimes goes there too.  
jiiin: nice  
yourhope: since he didn't say it himself  
yourhope: ^^^jins man  
jiiin: jung hoseok.  
jiiin: STFU before you die  
yourhope: lol  
jiiin: 大嫌い * _I hate you._ *  
joon: 私か彼か？* _me or him?_ *  
jiiin: あなたは日本語を話せますか？* _you speak Japanese?!_ *  
yourhope: um  
joon: はい。* _Yes._ *  
jiiin: 素晴らしい... * _amazing..._ *  
jiiin: また、* _also_ *  
joon: ?  
taetae: wtf y'all saying  
jiiin: あなたはかなりハンサムです* _you're pretty handsome_ *  
joon: ありがとうございました* _thank you_ *  
shookiekookie: someone translate  
taetae: that's not fair we don't know what y'all are talking about  
shookiekookie: mom stop flirting in another language  
jiiin: この子供。* _this kid._ *  
joon: lol  
jiiin: lol  
yourhope: these two

[mother & his sprite]

sprite: okay first up.  
sprite: you know Japanese???  
motherofall: yes  
motherofall: and don't even start with your since when bullshit u never asked  
sprite: okay but  
sprite: wtf were you guys saying  
sprite: "can I suck your dick" or sumthin  
sprite: pls translate  
motherofall: oml hobi  
motherofall: stuff  
motherofall: not like what you're thinking tho  
motherofall: you dirty hoe  
sprite: so r00d to call your best friend a hoe  
sprite: I guess it rlly takes one to know one  
motherofall: あなたにファック * _fuck you_ *

[the memers]

jiiin: okay Yoongi you or me next  
sugajar: who said that I was going  
yourhope: c'mon you have to  
sugajar: no I don't  
jiiin: just go  
joon: yeah  
yourhope: please??  
sugajar: ...  
sugajar: fine.  
sugajar: Min Yoongi. Music Major. Studio w Namjoon & stuff. roommates with seokjin. Work as rapper.  
joon: you're supposed to send a pic  
sugajar: hell no  
guccigod: c'mon pleaseeeeee  
sugajar: no  
sugajar: stop asking  
joon: don't worry guys I have plenty  
sugajar: Kim Namjoon.  
joon: that's my name  
sugajar: if you send any pictures of me.  
sugajar: you're dead meat.  
joon: okay I won't  
sugajar: good  
jiiin: guess I'll go?

joon sent a picture

joon sent a picture

  
joon sent a picture

sugajar: NAMJOON  
shookiekookie: savage

joon sent a picture

sugajar left the chat

joon: oh crap

joon added sugarjar to the chat

sugajar: namjoon fuck off

sugajar left the chat

yourhope: he's so cute tho .3.  
yourhope: I want more pics  
joon: lol I have more  
yourhope: can you send some to me?  
joon: sure  
jiiin: lol Yoongi is mad

jiiin sent a picture

shookiekookie: lmao  
jiiin: should I add him back now  
chimchims: yeah you should

jiiin added sugarjar to the chat

jiiin: hobi said you're cute  
sugajar: ...  
yourhope: why wouldn't I say that about my husband?  
sugajar: oh my God hoseok  
yourhope: you know you love me <3  
shookiekookie: you know you love him  
guccigod: you know you do  
chimchims: you know you do  
jiiin: you know you do  
joon: you know you do  
sugajar: I hate you guys  
hobiknii: </3  
sugajar: and Namjoon you're on the top of my hit list  
joon: yay  
jiiin: lol  
sugajar: Seokjin you should be laughing we're in the same dorm

jiiin: my door is locked lmao

sugajar: not gonna stop me

sugajar went offline

yourhope: jin I'm praying for your safety  
jiiin: lol he won't try anything  
jiiin: anyway I'm next right?  
shookiekookie: yeah go

sugajar came online

jiiin sent a picture

jiiin: I am the world's only 10, Mr. Worldwide handsome, Kim Seokjin! I major in modeling w Tae and take some classes with Jimin as well! And ofc music w some of you guys. My job is as a model and YouTuber and I am the biggest fan of RM

joon: I'm jins number one fan  
yourhope: the irony  
sugajar: Jin  
sugajar: u know I'm his biggest fan  
sugajar: so stfu  
jiiin: fite me  
sugajar: step outside your room rn  
sugajar: pussy bitch  
jiiin: uh huh  
jiiin: let's go motherfucker  
yourhope: WAIT GUYS CHILL  
yourhope: let me make my popcorn first pls  
shookiekookie: can y'all start the fight at 4 or something so I can make my way over  
guccigod: yeah same joon u coming  
joon: uh  
guccigod: I'll take that as a yes  
yourhope: y'all fighting outside or  
jiiin: yes outside  
jiiin: bitchass min Yoongi I'm leaving the dorm first  
sugajar: okay hoe

jiiin went offline

joon: are you guys not aware that it's 3 AM in the goddamn morning  
yourhope: so?  
shookiekookie: this hasn't stopped them before  
joon: this isn't the first time this happened????  
yourhope: jimins coming too  
guccigod: kk  
guccigod: I'll be downstairs in three  
shookiekookie: getting off the bus rn  
shookiekookie: record what I might miss tae  
guccigod: gotchu

shookiekookie went offline  
guccigod went offline  
chimchims went offline

joon: guys are you for real  
yourhope: yeah

yourhope went offline

joon: yoongi  
joon: what is going on  
sugajar: bout to give your bf what he deserves  
joon: wait wut  
joon: we rnt dating  
sugajar: whatever that's not the point  
sugajar: both of you should know I'm your biggest fan  
sugajar: I can't believe he still doesn't get it

sugajar went offline

joon: are you serious  
joon: y'all are pranking me right?  
joon: guys...

joon went offline  
  
  
  
  


Namjoon jumped from his bed and rushed to put his coat on, seconds after he heard Taehyung leaving. He thought they were joking.

They were serious.

He slipped on his sneakers, grabbed his phone and keys then proceeded to rush out the door, despite only having sweatpants and a tank top on. He had known Yoongi for awhile. And he had never done anything like this.

Seokjin, on the other hand, he hadn't known for awhile, but he did know that he probably wasn't the type of person for fight over their idol either, especially not with such a close friend. So what was going on?

Namjoon recalled that Seokjin said Yoongi liked him a lot as RM, but he didn't think it was on the level to fight over it.

Namjoon skipped the elevator, only being a few floors up. Running down the stairs would be faster. He didn't have time to waste if he didn't want to see Seokjin's pretty face harmed and his best friend Yoongi totalled either.

He swiftly checked his phone while running, starting to get out of breath.

3:56 AM. Hopefully they didn't start yet.

 

* * *

 

Yoongi patiently waiting in the elevator, it making a soft ting every time he went down a floor.

Yoongi thought he had made this clear the last time then had done this. He was the top fan of RM. He had won last time and he would do it again. Seokjin was in over his head. Sure he might like RM's music, but it was nothing compared to how much Yoongi loved it.

He didn't * _like_ * RM in the way Seokjin did. It was strictly his music. Okay, and maybe some of the things, the thrusts and dances he did on stage were kinda hot. But not in that way. Because who in their right mind wouldn't think it was hot? Even a lesbian would succumb to how heated RM looked on stage.

But that was RM, something he couldn't touch. He didn't like Namjoon like that. Namjoon was the 148 IQ best friend he had who wouldn't stop talking about the possibility of aliens being real or going to some debate convention later on in the afternoon. No, he liked RM and what he was. An idol. A character. A musician whose words could take you anywhere.

Seokjin liked both, but Yoongi obviously liked RM way better then Seokjin ever would.

And he liked Hoseok even more than he liked RM.

But those were thoughts for another day. Today, Tuesday at 4 AM in the morning, he would be showing Seokjin that he liked his all time favorite rapper way more than he did.

He got to the first floor and stepped off the elevator coolly.

Like, for fucks sake, he * _got_ * him into RM.

 

* * *

 

To Seokjin, it didn't matter that Yoongi got him into RM. He had a choice of liking his music. He had a choice of liking him. And he had a choice of showing that he was definitely his top fan. It didn't matter if Yoongi won last time; for sure he would win this one.

He stood outside waiting to confront Yoongi, despite shivering in the cold. He was so heated he didn't even bother to put on a coat. Oh well. Something like this was worth it.

RM's songs encouraged him at his lowest. Even someone as beautiful and confident as him had his low moments. Despite always claiming that he was a perfect human, he had times were he was insecure and doubted himself. RM's songs had picked him up before those insecurities got to a dangerous point, and Seokjin was so greatful for that.

And of course, RM was probably the one of the hottest men alive, besides himself and Namjoon of course. He was probably a solid 9.9 like Namjoon was.

"I mean" Seokjin thought, smiling in his head. "Anyone who's seen him on stage would think the same, even if he always wore masks during his performances."

Hoseok, Jimin and Taehyung were already down there with him, Hoseok holding his bag of popcorn tightly and Taehyung holding his phone, ready to record. Seokjin laughed in his head. His friends were so used to their weird antics by now.

He clutched his phone in his hands. Another reason why he was the superior fan. He was out here first, always ready to challenge his dedication to RM. Yoongi was taking way too long.

Jungkook swiftly appeared next to Taehyung as Seokjin watched the door to Dormitory A opened. Out walked Yoongi, a smirk playing over his lips.

"Min Yoongi." Seokjin breathed, the frost in the air clearly showing the wisp of his breath.

"Kim Seokjin." Min Yoongi said back, cracking his knuckles. "You really couldn't wait for another beating, could you?"

Taehyung started recording as Seokjin responded.

"No, this is the day you realize you are number two, you know?"

Seokjin watched as the other took off his coat and threw it to Jungkook, catching it swiftly. At this point, he was always ready for the throw.

Seokjin stepped up to Yoongi, staring him at him intensely. He returned the cold, hard glare as their friends watched in suspense, Hoseok and Taehyung intensely chowing down on popcorn.

"Whenever you're ready."

 

* * *

 

Namjoon came outside to see one of the most confusing scenes he had ever witnessed in his life.

He had dashed out the door, coming to an abrupt stop to tell them to halt they were doing. But he lost the words in his throat when he saw them outside. When he * _heard_ * them outside.

Jimin was literally rolling on the floor and Jungkook was on his knees, visibly and audibly dying from the scene in front of them.

  
Hoseok was choking on his popcorn from laughter and Taehyung was holding onto him as support, miserably falling to record the whole thing on his phone, although the camera was definitely on.

That wasn't even the worst of the whole thing.

Seokjin was closer to Jungkook and Jimin, screaming a rap song he collaborated with Agust  D and J-hope on at the top of his lungs.

"FRANKLY I DON'T CARE. YOU CANT CONTROL MY SHI-" could be heard with some background music blaring from Seokjin's phone, him hopping around, desperately trying to keep up with all song despite his over energized mood. And Namjoon didn't know even know how he heard that over Yoongi rapping another one of RM's songs, although he couldn't really make out the lyrics with all the noise from Seokjin right next to him.

Namjoon facepalmed so hard, regretting running down here in panic of what might be happening.

Namjoon comtiplated going back inside and forgetting this all happened. But, reluctantly, he decided to stay and question them on what the fuck was going on.

So he started by going to the more "sensible" one.

"Yoongi. What the hell is going on?" Namjoon was actually scared that they were trying summon some demon or something with his music.

Yoongi somehow heard him and turned off his music, stopping his singing. Seokjin, on the other hand, was still screaming and jumping and the others were still dying at the display.

"This is how we are fighting? I am obviously the better fan as I can recite the song better than whatever the fuck he's doing."

"Oh my god. You guys are actual disappointments."

"What? We're showing our love for RM. You wouldn't understand."

"But I am RM?" Namjoon thought, not daring to say the comment out loud and ruin the compassion Yoongi had right now. Plus, Yoongi probably right, more or less. He honestly wouldn't understand why they were so weird.

 

* * *

 

Seokjin finished his show seconds after, out of breath. Despite the others uncontrollable laughter, they clapped for him and Seokjin looked proud.

"Wow. That was something." Taehyung said, wiping his tears.

"Look, you killed poor Jimin." Hoseok pointed to Jimin, still on the ground laughing. And after they saw that, they all started laughing again.

"Haha, Min Yoongi! I win because you stopped singing!" Seokjin said, ears and cheeks red. But he didn't care. He finally had put Yoongi in his place!

"What? That's not fair! Namjoon came out of nowhere. I couldn't just ignore him."

"Actually you could've. No excuses, I won fair and square!" Seokjin exclaimed proudly.

"Ugh." Yoongi grumbled, kicking the ground in defeat. " Whatever. I'm going inside."

Seokjin beamed. It was worth doing embarrassing stuff on camera, now everyone knew that he was the number one fan. And he wouldn't dare give up that title to anyone, not even one of his best friends.

"You know," Namjoon said, scaring the crap out of Seokjin because he didn't realize he was there. He turned around to face him.

"You guys really scared the crap out of me in the group chat. And then I rushed downstairs to this."

Seokjin giggled, eyeing what Namjoon came outside with. Besides his coat, sweat pants and a tank top, probably what he went to sleep in.

"Hey, you'll get used to this. I'm pretty sure this happens like every month."

Namjoon laughed at that.

"You guys like RM that much, huh?"

"Yeah. At least, I do. I mean, you like him, right? You should know how majestic he is!"

Seokjin watched as Namjoon scratched his head and blushed, hearing him murmur a quick yes before he got ready to head inside. The cold was getting to him.

He took a glance at the younger guys behind him, still laughing at the the display of talents. Eh. They'd come in at their own time.

"Namjoon." Seokjin said, studying his still red face. "I'm starting to get cold. Ready to go inside?"

"Sure."

They walked inside as Hoseok whistled behind them.

It was a weird start to the day.  
  
  
  
  


[5:43 AM]

[roommates]

joon: hey Tae  
taetae: sup  
joon: you were recording seokjin right?  
joon: send the video please?  
taetae: I got you

taetae sent a video

joon: thanks  
taetae: anytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to go full crack on u guys again. Unless u want me to
> 
> also I used Google translate for da Japanese so sorry if it's not accurate


	6. 6.6 concert plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tae is our master mind

 

[Tuesday, 7:43 AM]

 

[the memers]

guccigod is online

guccigod: who's up kiddos

jiiin is online  
jiiin change his name to rm's

rm's: I'm older than you  
guccigod: yeah yeah whatever

yourhope is online

yourhope: what's up hoes  
rm's: there's kids in the chat!  
yourhope: whatever  
yourhope: you're really flaunting that title huh  
rm's: duh  
rm's: @sugajar finally lost his title to the REAL number one fan  
yourhope: @joon  
yourhope: oh and  @sugajar I guess

joon is online  
sugajar is online

rm's: hello loser  
sugajar: shut up  
sugajar: if Namjoon didn't come I would've won and you know it  
rm's: sure  
rm's: believe that if it makes you sleep at night  
sugajar: whatever  
joon: おはようございます Jin * _good morning jin_ *  
rm's: おはようございます* _good morning_ * :)  
rm's: 私はとても幸せです* _I'm so happy I won_ *  
rm's: 彼はちょうど素晴らしいラッパーです * _he's just such a great rapper_ *  
rm's: 彼が何をしても私は揺れている * _whatever he does has me shook_ *  
joon: lol  
joon: 私はあなたのビデオについて同じように感じます * _I feel that way about your videos_ *  
rm's: ありがとう* _thanks_ * :)  
yourhope: I know y'all setting up your next hook up or whatever  
yourhope: but y'all have a private chat  
guccigod: use it  
sugajar: I can agree with these two for once  
rm's: oml hoseok  
rm's: you guys r annoying  
rm's: don't y'all have classes or something  
guccigod: oh yeah  
guccigod: you have the class w me tho  
rm's: oh fuck really?  
guccigod: yeah

rm's went offline  
guccigod went offline

yourhope: since these ones are busy  
yourhope: y'all wanna meet at the studio  
yourhope: I'll drive  
joon: sure   
joon: downstairs in 10?  
sugajar: give me 15   
sugajar: tired asf  
sugajar: and don't be surprised if I can't sing after what happened earlier  
joon: lol  
sugajar: shut up this is technically your fault  
joon: i didn't tell you to sing at 4 AM in the morning  
sugajar: i didn't tell you   
sugajar: u know what I won't expose u  
sugajar: fuck you tho

sugajar went offline

joon: I don't know if I should feel glad or offended  
yourhope: both  
yourhope: now hurry up and get down here

yourhope went offline

joon: wow

joon went offline  
  
  
  
  
  


Seokjin was fairly embarrassed from last night. Or should he say this morning?

Sure, he was used to doing that in front of his friends many times before, but this time was different. Namjoon was there.

"Oh my God, Tae. What if he thinks I'm a weirdo now?" Seokjin said, worried that he ruined his chances with him.

"Are you talking about your performance last night?" Taehyung asked, looking up from his phone. "I'm pretty sure his fine with you doing that. In fact, Namjoon asked for the video so I sent it to him." Taehyung said passively, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"You what?!" Seokjin exclaimed, stopping to get his question across.

"I sent him the video." Taehyung said. "What do you have a problem with it? A true fan would be proud."

Seokjin blushed from ear to ear. "It's not that I'm not proud. It's just..." Seokjin didn't finish his sentence as the took there usual spots in class.

"So. Any progress with Namjoon?" Taehyung asked, scrolling through Instagram on his phone.

"Tae. It's been one day."

"Excuses excuses. It's been one day and I've already made plenty of progress with my research on him."

"You live with him. I'll only see him like twice every other day."

"Again. Excuses excuses."

"Whatever." Seokjin rolled his eyes, but acknowlegde what Taehyung said. He did want to make some progress with Namjoon, but stuff like this took time. At least they were friends right now. At least, he thought they were.

"Oh, guess what, Taehyung? RM is having another concert soon and I'm flipping excited!!!" Seokjin exclaimed. "I think Agust D and J-hope will also be there so they can perform their new songs together."

"Are you going?" Taehyung asked, not looking up from his phone.

"That's not even a question." Seokjin deadpanned. Taehyung laughed. "I just hope I can go with Yoongi and Namjoon since they both like RM too!"

"If you ditched Yoongi it could be a date."

Seokjin blushed at the words. "No way. I wouldn't abandon Yoongi like that." Then he rethought his words. "Okay, I would, but not for a RM concert when I know he loves his stuff almost as much as I do."

Tae shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, your choice." He said, before the teacher came in to start the lecture.

 

* * *

 

'So,' Taehyung thought, slipping on his Tata pajama pants and then laying down his bed. 'Seokjin wants to invite Yoongi and Namjoon. I need to have Yoongi take himself out the equation.'

'Maybe he can go with Hoseok.'

Taehyung was set on making this concert trip a date. Seokjin was the type of person to be slow opening up to someone. He needed a push in the right direction. This was going to be it.

Taehyung sighed and grabbed his phone from his wooden desk next to his bed. He wished someone would push Jungkook in the right direction.

'Maybe I'm not flirting hard enough.'

Turning on his phone,  Tae went straight to the group chat to inquire about this possible concert date for Namjin.  
  


[Operation NAMJIN]

capTAEn: so!  
capTAEn: @sugajar there is a RM concert coming up?

sugajar is online

sugajar: yeah  
sugajar: I'm going w Namjoon  
sugajar: and @hobiknii

hobiknii is online  
shookiekookie is online

capTAEn: can you go with just Hoseok and let Namjoon go with seokjin  
hobiknii: uhhh  
sugajar: no...  
capTAEn: why??  
shookiekookie: are you still mad about losing  
sugajar: ...  
sugajar: yes  
sugajar: but that's not why  
guccigod: y then

[sope]

sprite: should we tell them?  
yoongles: I mean   
yoongles: we know them well   
yoongles: they aren't the type to go reveal us to the whole world  
sprite: plus we are gonna be revealing ourselves at the concert anyways  
sprite: so it would hurt if we told them rite?  
yoongles: yeah the only one who can't know yet is Seokjin honestly  
yoongles: he would flip if he knew that 1. Namjoon is RM 2. We knew RM and didn't say anything  
yoongles: at least he can't say anything at the concert right away bc we'll be singing  
sprite: yeah  
sprite: but back to the namjin gc let's tell them  
  
  


[Operation NAMJIN]

capTAEn: u gonna respond or....  
shookiekookie: it's been like 8 minutes  
sugajar: hobi u explain  
hobiknii: rlly  
sugajar: ya  
hobiknii: that's not convincing  
sugajar: r u serious  
hobiknii: yess  
hobiknii: ask nicely  
sugajar: my dear sweet husband... can u fucking explain to them before I slap the shit outta you  
hobiknii: .-.

jiminiecricket is online

hobiknii: long story short... I am J-hope, Yoongi is Agust D and Namjoon is RM so we can't be at the concert with seokjin since we'll be too busy performing  
jiminiecricket: huh  
jiminiecricket: someone explain  
capTAEn: look guys if u had some other plans not to go then u could've just said so  
sugajar: lmao we're serious  
hobiknii: y u think we're at the studio rn  
shookiekookie: fr?  
hobiknii: fr.  
capTAEn: oh man  
capTAEn: Jin's gonna flip his shit  
sugajar: jins not gonna know  
hobiknii: until we reveal ourselves at the concert  
shookiekookie: damn  
jiminiecricket: so what r u guys gonna tell him when he asks y u not going  
hobiknii: I guess we can say we're going on a date  
hobiknii: dk about Namjoon tho  
capTAEn: wait y'all are dating?  
sugajar: nope  
sugajar: idk what's going on in his head  
hobiknii: don't lie~ we've been married for 3 years now  
sugajar: ...there's no point in arguing w u  
sugajar: but yeah Namjoon can just say he's going to a family's house that day or something  
jiminiecricket: what day is the concert  
sugajar: December 16th I believe  
shookiekookie: oh wow two weeks from now  
shookiekookie: if I'm free that day I could probs go with him instead  
capTAEn: same  
jiminiecricket: yeah I can call out sick from work to come as well   
hobiknii: ok cool so he wont be alone  
hobiknii: prepare for him to b shook asf tho  
sugajar: yeah he fucking loves RM not as much as me tho but stil.  
sugajar: almost every album, even limited, some posters, etc  
shookiekookie: imagine when Namjoon starts doing photo shoots  
capTAEn: he's gonna have posters plastered everywhere  
sugajar: can confirm since he already has like 5 up   
hobiknii: imagine him having Namjoon's face on his phone case lmao  
jiminiecricket: doesn't he already have have his jawline and lips on his case  
capTAEn: yep.  
shookiekookie: yeah I can't wait for him to freak out  
  
  



	7. 7.7 studio bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of talking between the rapping bros

 

"Yo guys. This is coming out really good." Hoseok said slipping off his head phones.

Namjoon grinned, having did a lot of the mixing on the track. "Great. We can have that song out soon."

"So we're done for today right? I at least want to get food right now." Yoongi said. Namjoon watched as he raised his head up from the table.

"I'm pretty sure that's one of the only things you think about." Hoseok snorted, closing his laptop after saving the files.

"No, that's all Seokjin thinks about. Food, sleep, his face and RM." Yoongi retorted. "And speaking of him, I can't believe I lost to him. Now I'm tired as fuck for nothing." He glared at Namjoon. "This is your fault, y'know."

"Um, my fault for being confused?" Namjoon asked, rolling his eyes. "It's not my fault if you guys were looking like a clown cult out there."

Namjoon heard Hoseok chuckle. "I'm serious, I was deciding if I should ring a mental hospital or not."

"You'll get used to it. Especially if you are interested in Seokjin like that. Now let's go get some Panda Express."

Namjoon stood there as Yoongi and Hoseok started to walk out the door.

"How did you know that?" He inquired, deciding to keep moving because they were the type to leave without him for food.

"What do you mean?" Hoseok replied. "You literally loved his social media work for ages and now you've met the guy. It's obvious that you're head over heels for him"

"Isn't it perfect for you? Just say you're RM and get married already." Yoongi grumbled.

"Someone's still salty about losing." Hoseok said, nudging his arm.

"Shut up." Yoongi scowled, hitting him back.

"Baby don't hurt me~ don't hurt me~ no more...~" Hoseok sang, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Yoongi to shut him up.

"Namjoon, you can pay for the food." Yoongi said, directing his annoyance towards him. "That's what you get for being RM."

Namjoon put his hands up in defeat, deciding it was better to just listen to Yoongi than argue with what he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter that's why I posted the one before this and I'm gonna post one more so y'all can have a triple post


	8. 8.8 Christmas plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thx pres Jimin for ur awesome ideas

 

[Tuesday, 5:24 PM]

 

[Operation NAMJIN]

hobiknii: so guys!!!  
hobiknii: @all

capTAEn is online  
jiminiecricket is online  
sugajar is online

capTAEn: so you got some tea or?  
capTAEn: like pls spill  
hobiknii: NAMJOON CONFIRMED HE'S INTERESTED IN SEOKJIN HAHA  
hobiknii: I wasn't even sure but he asked me how did I know  
capTAEn: OMF YES HOBI  
sugajar: so how do we get the two together.  
sugajar: because soon both r about to b coming to me for love advice and stuff  
hobiknii: same babe  
sugajar: ignoring that  
jiminiecricket: maybe we should plan a meet up  
jiminiecricket: and then leave  
capTAEn: sure  
capTAEn: but I actually do want to hang out bc Namjoon probably has a weird impression of us?  
capTAEn: and then we can leave after  
hobiknii: yeah that's fine  
hobiknii: let's move this to the main GC so they know  
  


[the memers]

guccigod: so guys  
guccigod: I think we should meet up sometime  
chimchims: yeah  
chimchims: maybe for Christmas Eve since that's coming up soon  
shookiekookie: sure  
yourhope: I'm down for that  
sugajar: k sure  
guccigod: jin and joon?  
shookiekookie: @rm's @joon

rm's is online

rm's: hello guys the ten has arrived  
guccigod: u available to meet with us soon?  
rm's: yeah sure  
rm's: who's house  
yourhope: @joon since he won't get online already

joon is online

joon: what did I miss  
guccigod: we r meeting up at your house for Christmas Eve  
joon: wait what  
yourhope: yeah  
shookiekookie: you have no say in the matter  
chimchims: everyone is already going  
rm's: even yoongs?  
sugajar: even me  
joon: wow okay  
guccigod: wait can we also meet up before that guccigod: because Christmas Eve is all the way at the end of the month  
shookiekookie: that's true tae great thinking  
  


[tae and his platonic bae]

tae: omg he basically said I'm smart  
bae: lol really tae?  
tae: let me enjoy my moment  
  


[the memers]

chimchims: well seokjin's birthday is coming up in two days  
chimchims: why don't we also meet up for that  
yourhope: yeah sure at Namjoon's house rite  
sugajar: yeah  
joon: wait what  
shookiekookie: mom r u okay with that  
jiiin: sure  
yourhope: k cool  
yourhope: I'll bring the drinks  
guccigod: joon I can help decorate  
chimchims: same  
shookiekookie: guess I'll get the cake  
joon: ...  
sugajar: for an English major u sure lack in vocabulary  
jiiin: oh shit joon u just gonna take dat? get this boi  
joon: oh so you want vocabulary, huh?  
joon: Min Yoongi, I believe it suits the situation if I informed you that you need to fasten your jaw shut. Please act accordingly and stop texting me such low level phrases unless you are willing to be  somewhat nice in the group chat. Don't worry, I know you might struggle a bit because you are a little mentally challenged and lack the basic brain functions to understand what being nice is, but we are all here for you and will help you along the way. Take your time, especially in capitalizing the proper words, using correct grammar and AT LEAST almost flawless punctuation. Either comply, or I ask you exit out the 6th floor window. Thanks.  
shookiekookie: damn  
jiiin: yesss joon SLAY!  
chimchims: woah  
guccigod: roasted and toasted  
yourhope: I can smell the burnt toast from here  
shookiekookie: he gonna need some cream for them burns  
jiiin: buy them on eBay for only 30 payments of 29.99  
yourhope: for the first fifteen buyers we'll throw in some ice packs as well  
guccigod: lmao  
sugajar: ......  
joon: don't come for me bitch  
chimchims: im defs not disrespecting Namjoon anytime soon  
guccigod: same  
shookiekookie: I have no will to die  
yourhope: ily yoongles but that was stupid  
jiiin: facts  
sugajar: ......  
sugajar: ......i'll bring food or something  
  
  


[soap]

sprite: yoongs we can shop together then <3  
sprite: omg like a newly wed couple  
yoongles: I was gonna agree to the shopping but nvm  
sprite: okay wait I'm sorry  
yoongles: okay  
sprite: so we're going shopping right  
sprite: pleaseeeeee  
yoongles: fine  
yoongles: but you're treating me to panda express  
sprite: I'm fine with that :D  
  


[the memers]

yourhope: decorating committee don't forget to get entertainment  
chimchims: we got it~!  
joon: apparently we got it  
guccigod: gonna have u da best birthday mom  
rm's: <3 thank u guys  
guccigod: don't forget to buy my Gucci slides when it's my birthday tho  
rm's: okay Tae you're not that special  
rm's: this ain't worth that much  
guccigod: ;-;  
shookiekookie: don't worry Tae I got u  
guccigod: <3  
shookiekookie: I will try my best to make the best cardboard replica possible  
guccigod: </3  
yourhope: lmao  
sugajar: u really think he can afford that  
rm's: facts  
rm's: he's in hs  
chimchims: sorry Tae those are overpriced  
guccigod: I feel betrayed  
  
  


[the rap guys]

notdancemon: idk what to get for his birthday  
notdancemon: i knew his birthday was coming up because I've been checking out his stuff for like a bajillion years  
notdancemon: but  
notdancemon: now that ik him on this level idk what to get  
daydreaming: idk  
daydreaming: pledge ur undying love  
notdancemon: rlly  
daydreaming: what it's just a suggestion  
agustd: I think that's a great idea  
agustd: throw in the fact ur RM n bam u got him  
notdancemon: y'all r bad at this  
daydreaming: okay maybe not that far but like  
daydreaming: sign a limited edition album?  
agustd: as much as I'd rather have that  
agustd: that actually is a good idea  
notdancemon: thx guys  
notdancemon: yoongi can u check what he doesn't have?  
agustd: sure  
agustd: you're gonna have to pay for panda express tho  
agustd: for the next month  
daydreaming: I'm down for that  
notdancemon: ugh  
notdancemon: fine .-.  
daydreaming: yeesssss  
daydreaming: im gonna get fat  
notdancemon: im gonna go broke :/  
agustd: thx bitch  
daydreaming: ur a fuckboi stupiddd  
agustd: ur a hoe dummy  
daydreaming: youre a slut idiot  
agustd: youre a coc succ er u bubble gum dum dum  
daydreaming: ur a  prostitute u quacker facker on the back of a tractor  
agustd: ur a poor man whore who sleeps on a floor  
daydreaming: fine u win :(  
agustd: ik babe <3  
daydreaming: omg  
daydreaming: <3  
notdancemon: u guys flirt very weirdly  
daydreaming: ik my husband is weird  
agustd: I'm not & it wasn't flirting but okay  
notdancemon: uh huh sure that totally wasn't flirting  
agustd: I literally called him a man whore  
notdancemon: well you did but he's * _your_ * man whore  
daydreaming: lmao I wish  
agustd: what ever ppls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would've posted this yesterday but ao3 was glitching out sorry


	9. 9.9 ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some yoonseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't posted in awhile sorry, I was busy but that's been said 1,000 times right? Anyway I have a good buffer now tho so get ready

[Wednesday, 1:03 AM]  
[1 DAY BEFORE JINNIE'S BIRTHDAY]

[the memers]

sugajar is online   
sugajar changed their name to loser

loser: it's Wednesday my dudes

loser is offline

[7:03 AM]

guccigod: wtf  
shookiekookie: Yoongi has never been a man of culture  
yourhope: except with me  
guccigod: wow really?

shookiekookie changed their name to kook

yourhope: that was probably the work of Jin tbh  
kook: well that's great  
kook: I know where my memeness comes from @rm's  
kook: thanks Mom

rm's is online

rm's: np  
yourhope: is Yoongi still sleeping  
rm's: probably  
rm's: I left cuz I'm not trying to die  
yourhope: can I come over & bother him then

loser is online

rm's: hey   
loser: seokjin.  
rm's: yah  
loser: don't you dare come back to our room.  
loser: or you're dead.  
rm's: lmao

loser went offline

yourhope: oh wow  
kook: he didn't even change his name  
yourhope: lol  
  


[soap]

sprite: can I come over  
yoongles: no  
yoongles: I'm plotting the murder of seokjin  
yoongles: unless you want to help?  
sprite: sure  
sprite: I'll bring some panda express  
yoongles: thanks  
sprite: we can go shopping after  
yoongles: yeah okay  
sprite: yayy  
sprite: it's a date ^-^  
yoongles: lmao no  
sprite: T_T  
yoongles: see you in 10?  
sprite: I'll b there in 2  
yoongles: ...  
yoongles: your dorm complex is across the street  
yoongles: and you're on the 4th floor  
yoongles: and you still didn't get the panda express  
sprite: so?  
yoongles: so that's not possible  
sprite: Im already walking up Dormitory A's stairs with the food so  
sprite: almost on ur floor get ready to open the door  
  
  
  


Yoongi sighed as he read the text Hoseok sent. Of course he was already on his way here. This guy was always prepared to hang out with him.

Not that he didn't appreciate it. That meant he was always thinking about others, and very observant on what Yoongi liked.

Okay, maybe not that observant for the Panda Express; it didn't take a rocket scientist to see that he loved their food. But just in general, Hoseok's friendly nature was something he loved about him.

Although he would never admit that.

He stood up from his couch when he heard Hoseok knock on the door.

Yoongi opened it to see Hoseok wearing a black ripped jeans, white t shirt and black leather jacket matched with his curly black hair and glasses.

He was looking cute, as always.

Yoongi, on the other hand, was still wearing his sweat pants and t shirt he went to sleep in.

"Hey bitch."

"Hey stupid." Hoseok said, the bag of Panda Express dangling in his hand.

They both laughed, Hoseok's laugh always being contagious to Yoongi.

"You totally won that one." Hobi said, as he then proceeded to wrap his arms around Yoongi, making the smaller one blush. Hoseok make Yoongi feel like he was tiny whenever he greeted him like this, although his hugs always felt nice. Warm. Comforting.

"Yeah, you're never gonna win that." Yoongi murmured into his chest. Hoseok responded with a laugh.

Whenever he hugged him like this, it made him fall even farther for him. And that wasn't good, because Hoseok probably wasn't interested like that, but Yoongi couldn't bring himself to tell him to stop.

"Okay, Hobi, that's enough. I don't want our food to get messed up." he said, trying not to show how flustered he was.

Yoongi also hoped the burning he felt on his face wasn't showing either, but that wasn't too likely.

"Aww, okay. I'll just hug you again later." Hoseok beamed, barging his way into Yoongi's room. Yoongi scoffed but didn't complain any further.

"Let's eat and then go shopping, mk?"

Without a response, Hobi took off his coat and then laid down on the bed. He then opened up the container of Panda Express, and pulled out chopsticks to eat with in the process.

Yoongi looked at Hoseok on his bed. It's like he wanted to tempt him. There was so many things he wanted to do with him on that bed.

Yet they would be just sitting there, eating Panda Express.

"C'mon, stop standing there. Sit down with me already."

"Yeah, ok." Yoongi said, joining him. Hoseok passed him a pair of chopsticks.

They talked while they ate. Despite devoring his food, Hoseok managed to speak way more than Yoongi did.

"So. Any recent interests in somebody?" Hoseok said between mouthfuls of food.

Yoongi almost choked. That was out of nowhere. They were just talking about the lastest  Call of Duty game to come out. Then he switched the topic to this.

'Yep. You.' Yoongi thought after recovering from the random question. 'And it definitely wasn't recent.'

But of course, he definitely can't say that.

"I'm all for tea but I'm kinda tired of hearing of Seokjin's love life. For now." Hoseok turned towards Yoongi, watching him eat.

"So spill. It's Jimin right?"

"No." Yoongi answered almost immediately, not needing to give a second thought about that. "Where'd you get that thought from?" Yoongi questioned, geniunely confused.

'So that's why he's been sending me pictures of him lately.'

"What do you mean? You've been coming to the dance studio more, obviously checking someone out." Hoseok said in between eating bites of food. "Its probably not because of Jungkook, and it sure ain't because of me!"

"What if it is?" Yoongi said absent mindedly, picking at his lo mein.

Then what he said registered in his head.

'Oh fuck.'

And he definitely heard him, because Hoseok went quiet, which was scary to Yoongi because this one never went silent unless he was extremely mad, sad, confused or disgusted.

He really hoped it wasn't the last one.

"Ha...ha.ha. Um."

'Awkward much?'

Yoongi scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what to say.

They sat there for a few moments before Hoseok broke the silence.

"Do you mean it?" Hoseok asked quietly, finally looking up from his food.

"Huh?"

"I asked do you mean it." Hoseok said, his face reddening by the moment.

And looking at Hoseok's cute face, Yoongi decided 'fuck it' and did what he's been wanting to do since 1st year in college.

Yoongi grabbed Hoseok by the collar of his shirt, his lips crashing into the others. He smelled like citrus. Hoseok's lips were soft (and tasted like Panda Express, since you know, they were eating that food). Yoongi was tempted to stick his tongue in, but it was their first kiss, and instead he turned the kiss soft before he pulled back, smiling at Hoseok sweetly. He looked out of breath.

"Did that answer your question?"  
  


 

 

  
  
  
[7:34 AM]

[the memers]

guccigod is online

guccigod: when we going shopping @joon @chimchims

chimchims is online  
joon is online

chimchims: I can b ready at 8 30  
joon: can we make that 9   
joon: I need to get to my house & clean & stuff  
chimchims: okay!  
guccigod: I'm cool w that

rm's is online

rm's: im gonna b so lonely today  
rm's: y u guys leave me alone like this  
guccigod: don't worry   
guccigod: Namjoon will keep u plenty of company tmrrow ;)  
rm's: wut  
joon: wut  
rm's: 彼は何を意味するのか知っていますか？* _do u know what he means?_ *  
joon: いいえ* _nope_ *  
joon: 彼らはちょうど変だ * _they're probs just being weird_ *  
rm's: ええ* _yeah_ *  
guccigod: omg this again  
guccigod: see u later lmao  
chimchims: yeah I'm out

guccigod went offline  
chimchims went offline

rm's: 私たちは彼らを去らせた * _lol we got them to leave_ *  
joon: 良いですね * _nice one_ * ;)  
rm's: 君も * _you too_ *  
rm's: anyway I guess I have to go so  
rm's: また明日？* _see u tomorrow?_ *  
joon: ああいいよ* _yeah okay :)_ *

joon went offline

[7:41 AM]

loser is online  
loser changed their name to yoongles  
yourhope is online  
yourhope change their name to hobi

yoongles: :)   
hobi: (:

yoongles went offline  
hobi went offline

rm's: wtf happened y'all were eating panda express  
rm's: @yoongles @hobi  
rm: no response? Wow

rm's went offline


	10. 10.10 two kims and a park

[8:57 AM]

Namjoon nervously swept the same spot in his living room, having done so more times then he could count at this point. He was excited to host Seokjin's party at his house. But that's why he was also anxious. He didn't want to mess anything up. And he prayed that Seokjin would like the gifts he had for him.

Namjoon flinched when he heard the bell ring, the broom almost slipping out of his hands. Having being lost in thought, he didn't expect the doorbell to suddenly be rang like that.

"Coming!" He announced to whomever was the the door.

"Hurry up, Namjoon! We've got a lot to finish up today for tomorrow's party." He heard a familiar voice reply back. Taehyung.

He turned the door knob to see Jimin and Taehyung, both armed with bags on each of their arms.

"I guess you guys went shopping already?" Namjoon said, eyeing the bags they held.

"Uh, no." Taehyung walked by him to place his things down, Jimin following close behind. "This is stuff I already had. We're going shopping soon, so let's hurry up, yeah?"

"Wow, Namjoon. Nice house." Jimin said, eyes scanning the room. "I thought we had the same part time job. How are you affording all of this?"

Namjoon laughed. "I guess my rapping career helps a bit."

"You could've brought me gucci slides with this money." Taehyung pouted, making Jimin chuckle.

"No, he could not. And even if he could, he wouldn't waste his money on that." Jimin said, earning a what! from Taehyung. "Now let's go, assuming you're ready Namjoon."

"Yeah, lemme just grab my keys and we'll be on our way."

The trio left Namjoon's house, making their way to the mall by bus since Namjoon had yet to buy a car.

"Yoongi said it's probably better that I don't, for the sake of mankind." Namjoon laughed. "He's probably right."

They talked about mundane things on way there. Finally, after maybe fifteen minutes, they arrived there.

"Just know we're not going anywhere near Gucci, Tae." Jimin said as they stepped off the bus. "You'll take too long. And nobody's buying you Gucci. We are buying things for Seokjin."

"Okay..." Taehyung sulked. Namjoon though he resembled a child who wasn't getting what they wanted. Jimin was definitely the parent telling them off.

He laughed at the thought.

"Sorry Namjoon for the delay."

"It's cool. And don't worry Tae. If we hurry through the birthday shopping, we might have time to stop by Gucci."

"YES!" Taehyung exclaimed, his face instantly lighting up, eyes shining with excitement. "What are we standing here for?" Let's hurry up!"

Both Namjoon and Jimin watched as Taehyung practically ran ahead. Namjoon laughed. Jimin chased after him because if he didn't he would get away without them being about to find him afterwards.

Namjoon looked ahead and knew today would be a long day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik these are short but ur getting a long one soon


	11. 11.11 ;) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more yoonseok

"Uhh... Am I dreaming?"

"No. But maybe I am if you're fine with me kissing you."

"Kiss me again." Hoseok said without registering the words that slipped out his mouth. And then he did. And then he blushed.

"You know. To make sure I'm not dreaming." He mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Yoongi sighed. Hoseok was too adorable for him.

Yoongi leaned forward and planted another kiss on Hoseok's lips, before moving back and smiling at him.

"You should slap me. So I can make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Okay, where? Your face or your ass?"

Nevermind. He was not adorable. Just very inappropriate, Yoongi thought as he his face reddened a bit.

"...You ruined the moment. Shut up and eat."

Hoseok laughed as he returned to his food

Yoongi squeezed Hoseok's hand a bit tighter, wanting to keep kissing him but they had to finish eating so they could get out of here and start shopping.

"I want to kiss you again..." Yoongi murmured, watching Hoseok eat since he was done with his food.

He was cute. The type to focus on their food. It was fun to see what Hoseok's eyes would zone in on next. The (food choices)?

"We can kiss when we get back." Hoseok answered out of no where. He finshed up his food, putting his garbage back into the bag to make for an easy clean up.

"Get dressed, stupid. Unless you're leaving in what you wore to sleep."

Yoongi watched as Hoseok left the room to throw out the trash from their meal. He stripped off his shirt, throwing in a fresh black t shirt, a white jean jacket and white ripped jeans. The opposite of what Hoseok was wearing.

Pulling up the last leg of his pants, Yoongi heard Hoseok slowly pushing the door open. He turned to face him.

"Are you done ye---" Hoseok stopped talking when he saw what Yoongi was wearing.

"Like what you see?" He said, grabbing his phone and wallet off the dresser and slipping them into his pocket.

"Um, yeah!" Hoseok exclaimed. "I mean, matching outfits? Couple goals!" Hoseok said, smiling his ass off, his beautiful lips forming their signature heart shape. "So this means we're a couple and everything right?"

"Of course it does, babe." Yoongi said. They'd been using that word as a joke all this time, but now it had some actual weight behind it.

"Okay." Hoseok said, still smiling, blush now forming on his cheeks.

Yoongi walked towards Hoseok to finally leave with him. He pulled on his coat and took up his hand with Hoseok's, slipping them into his coat pocket.

"Before you ask, yes we're leaving like this. I making sure your hands are warm."

Hoseok laughed and replied with an okay before they left the dorm to go shopping for the snacks and food to cook tomorrow.

"You know, I was joking when I said this was gonna be a date."

"Guess your dream came true."

 

 


	12. 12.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda crackish, definitely some namjin, some yoonseok, light taekook(?I think) + unsure Namjoon & Yoongi trying to cheer him up in the rudest way possible

[3:14 PM]

[the memers]

rm's: I'm so lonely  
rm's: any1 here

kook is online

kook: hi Mom  
rm's: pls keep me company  
kook: k sure  
rm's: <3  
rm's: oh do you know what was going on w Yoon and hobi earlier  
kook: nah  
kook: they probably gonna troll us  
rm's: true  
rm's: or maybe they did drugs  
kook: panda express probs added a dose of meth this time around

joon is online

joon: u sure they're not adding meth to it all the time  
kook: damn namjoon

chimchims is online

kook: teach me ur ways dad  
joon: okay son  
chimchims: does this make u & jin married  
joon: sure  
joon: isn't that right honey  
rm's: yup <3  
rm's: oh wait babe y'all r done shopping?  
joon: yeah hun  
joon: I can't wait to see your beautiful face tomorrow <3  
rm's: same to you :) seeing you blesses my retinas  
rm's: I mean you're fucking hot after all  
rm's: just one of the reasons y I married u  
rm's: ily joonie  
joon: love you too jinnie

rm's changed his name to joonie's  
joon changed his name to jinnie's

kook: ...  
kook: r u guys actually dating  
joonie's: lol nope  
jinnie's: all improv  
chimchims: wow  
joonie's: I'm keeping my name as this tho  
jinnie's: same ;)  
joonie's: ;)  
kook: okay then  
kook: by the way where's tae  
chimchims: umm  
chimchims: should I explain or u joon  
jinnie's: I'll explain

hobi is online  
yoon is online

hobi: joon we coming over to drop off the food  
hobi: u home rite  
jinnie's: in short.... We had to put Tae down.  
yoon: what the actual fuck  
hobi: maybe this is bad time...  
yoon: no kidding  
joonie's: u guys murdered tae???  
chimchims: oml joon you're extra  
jinnie's: okay then you explain what happened  
kook: yeah please do cuz now I'm concerned  
hobi: wait hold up b4 u do  
yoon: what's up.with ur names  
hobi: aww finishing my sentence couple goals <3  
yoon: whatever  
joonie's: wdym what's up with your names  
hobi: we should do that too

hobi changed his name to yoon's

yoon's: now change urs  
yoon: .-.   
yoon's: pls :(  
yoon: okay fine

yoon changed his name to hobi's

hobi's: good?  
yoon's: yup <3  
jinnie's: aww that's cute  
joonie's: but r u guys gonna explain what happened earlier tho  
hobi's: wdym   
kook: can y'all talk about this later I want to know if Tae is alright   
yoon's: k  
  
  


[family friendly bois]

sprite: haven't used this GC in awhile  
sprite: so wtf did we miss with u 'n joon  
sprite: y'all dating or something now  
legJINdary: no it's just a joke  
sprite: u sure?  
legJINdary: forget that tho  
legJINdary: Yoongi doesn't change his name or use smiley faces  
legJINdary: fucking explain bitches  
yoongles: speaking of changing names  
yoongles: ur still not let off the hook for earlier  
legJINdary: whatever do you mean, sweet and kind Lord Yoongi  
yoongles: don't try to butter me up bitch  
sprite: lmao  
sprite: let it slide he needs to at least kiss joon B4 he dies  
yoongles: whatever  
legJINdary: omg can y'all just spill already tho  
yoongles: no lmao  
yoongles: hobi let's go back to other gc  
sprite: k  
legJINdary: omg  
legJINdary: u guys suck  
sprite: yeah I suck his dick

yoongles left the group chat

legJINdary: u and ur inappropriate jokes  
sprite: lmao it's true tho

sprite added yoongles to the chat

yoongles: this is why I question why like u  
sprite: but u know u want me to tho  
yoongles: shut up  
sprite: you know you love me~  
sprite: you know you care~  
yoongles: oh my god

yoongles left the chat  
sprite added yoongles to the chat

yoongles: I'm divorcing you for real  
sprite: noooooo I'm sorry :(  
sprite: u still love me rite  
yoongles: yeah   
yoongles: I'm never gonna give u up  
yoongles: never gonna let you down  
yoongles: never gonna run around   
yoongles: and desert you  
sprite: omg you're really rick rolling me  
yoongles: never gonna make you cry   
yoongles: never gonna say goodbye  
yoongles: never gonna share a lie and hurt you  
sprite: I'm flattered but also mad that I didn't get to rick roll you first  
legJINdary: y'all done flirting or what  
yoongles: I forgot u were in this chat  
legJINdary: so y'all dating or what???  
sprite: yep  
yoongles: uh huh  
legJINdary: fuck FOR REAL   
legJINdary: YESSSS mY shIp iS sAiLInG  
sprite: lmao shut up  
  
  


[old bois]

grandpa: u should stay over at Namjoon's house on ur birthday  
dadjokes: what why  
grandpa: probs gonna fuck  
dadjokes: ...  
dadjokes: I'll stay over...  
dadjokes: just don't touch the couch  
dadjokes: do it in ur room  
grandpa: can't promise u shit  
dadjokes: omfg  
dadjokes: do that shit at Hoseok's dorm  
grandpa: why would I want to mess up his place  
dadjokes: .-.  
dadjokes: ...we'll talk about this later  
grandpa: idk why bc what I said is simple  
grandpa: but okay  
  
  
  


[the memers]

chimchims: so like  
chimchims: we finished getting decorating things mad early  
jinnie's: so we decided hey let's go to Gucci like Tae wanted to  
chimchims: so then we did  
chimchims: and ive known Tae for a long while  
chimchims: so I can rlly say that the look on his face when he saw the gucci slides on sale  
chimchims: it was like he'd never been more excited for something in his life  
jinnie's: so then he asked of one of us could buy it for him  
jinnie's: and we said no bc 1) it's not his birthday and 2) they still expensive asf  
chimchims: so now he's sad  
chimchims: like almost depressed maybe  
chimchims: and he is just scrolling through twitter and insta   
chimchims: but we can tell he's still very sad about not buying the gucci slides  
joonie's: r u guys serious  
jinnie's: ik what ur thinking and same  
kook: how much is the gucci  
jinnie's: * _insert crazy amount_ *  
kook: okay  
kook: how long the sale for  
chimchims: ends next week, y?  
kook: gonna buy it for him

kook went offline

yoon's: rn?  
yoon's: oh shit he offline now  
jinnie's: wait fr  
joonie's: how TF u gonna afford that @kook  
chimchims: should I tell Tae or?  
joonie's: no let it be a surprise  
jinnie's: ye  
chimchims: kk  
joonie's: but anyways  
joonie's: @hobi's @yoon's y'all got something to say or  
jinnie's: they're dating now rnt they  
  
  
  


[mother & his sprite]

sprite: u told him?  
motherofall: no  
sprite: then how TF he know  
motherofall: idk  
  


[the memers]

yoon's: wow how'd u know

guccigod came online

guccigod change his name to nogucciguy

nogucciguy went offline

chimchims: uh?  
hobi's: ignore it  
chimchims: k  
jinnie's: well it was kinda obvious  
joonie's: um how  
jinnie's: well Yoongi had weird behavior escpecially with the smiley face  
jinnie's: plus he wouldve just left the GC or cursed at Hoseok when 1)he asked him to change  names & 2) all his couple goal stuff  
joonie's: omg I love ur brain  
hobi's: what?  
yoon's: leave it to the English major  
joonie's: my husband is so smart  
joonie's: beat that bitch  
yoon's: oh so this is a competition huh  
chimchims: Jin is always starting shit lmao  
hobi's: joon get ur man  
jinnie's: I give him permission to defend my name  
joonie's: <3 got u babe

nogucciguy is online

yoon's: well fuck you   
yoon's: Yoongi is wayyy better than ur coffee shop boi  
joonie's: uh huh sure u've got the sound cloud rapper guy  
yoon's: I'll have you know he's the fucking one and only agust d  
hobi's: like u can talk bitch   
yoon's: facts Namjoon does rap on the side  
joonie's: yeah but his shits way better than urs I can tell  
jinnie's: <3  
joonie's: <3  
yoon's: whatever they just jelly of our relationship  
hobi's: facts  
jinnie's: wtf u mean we're married  
joonie's: get on our level bitches  
jinnie's: lmao yeah get rekt  
nogucciguy: okay wtf did I miss  
chimchims: oml finally u said something Tae  
chimchims: idek what to make of this

[Operation NAMJIN]

capTAEn: okay so....  
capTAEn: who the FUCK got namjin together WITHOUT me  
jiminiecricket: uhh I guess me and Jungkook???  
capTAEn: explain  
jiminiecricket: well Jungkook told said dad teach me how to roast  
jiminiecricket: so Namjoon said ya sure  
jiminiecricket: so I asked if that meant Jin& Joon were married   
jiminiecricket: then he said yes and started all that  
capTAEn: but r they actually dating tho  
hobiknii: no  
capTAEn: WHAT?!  
hobiknii: ikr  
hobiknii: like they are throwing around so much couple shit and Jin said it's all improv like wtf  
hobiknii: how do u flirt that much and not get together  
sugajar: well let's be honest they're both fucking slow with this type of shit  
sugajar: and Jin is just very slow in general with all the hints we've been dropping about Namjoon  
hobiknii: facts  
hobiknii: who in their right mind wouldn't guess he's RM already  
capTAEn: okay back to main GC we can't b gone for too long

[the memers]

nogucciguy: wait so r u guys dating or what?  
joonie's: who  
nogucciguy: u and joon dummy  
jinnie's: nope  
joonie's: and don't call me dummy I'm your hyung  
nogucciguy: whatever old man  
jinnie's: wdym old man  
jinnie's: Jin is the most beautiful thing on this Earth not some random old man  
jinnie's: although he'll still look amazing when he's older  
joonie's: thanks mr.sexybrain <3 that's why ur a 9.9 unlike these fools  
joonie's: get on our level!

[Operation NAMJIN]

jiminiecricket: see what I'm talking about?  
capTAEn: wtfff

[the memers]

nogucciguy: okay whatever  
nogucciguy: but Yoon & hobi dating rite?  
hobi's: yeah  
nogucciguy: omg YES congrats  
chimchims: oh yeah they were arguing much I forgot to say it  
chimchims: congrats!  
yoon's: thx :)  
joonie's: fuck u Yoongi  
hobi's: fuck u too  
jinnie's: any wise words to us single pringles  
hobi's: yeah bitch get ur fucking head together cuz there's game right in front of u  
joonie's: damn who's that for  
hobi's: u two  
hobi's: also fuck u I'm using the couch anyway  
joonie's: omfg no u suck  
hobi's: and swallow  
yoon's: lmao

joonie's left the chat

jinnie's: how dare u bully my baby like that  
hobi's: lmao y'all aren't dating yet  
jinnie's: whatever   
jinnie's: I'm adding him back now  
yoon's: wait don't add him back yet  
yoon's: when u asking him out  
jinnie's: um  
jinnie's: never?  
nogucciguy: omg wtf why  
jinnie's: ???  
nogucciguy: yes I know u like him it's obvious asf   
jinnie's: damn okay  
jinnie's: I'm assuming u know too Jimin?  
chimchims: uh  
chimchims: yup  
jinnie's: wow   
yoon's: so why the fuck aren't u gonna say anything  
jinnie's: well  
jinnie's: he's cool  
jinnie's: n we got a good friendship going that I don't want to ruin  
jinnie's: and u know he's out of my league 'nyway  
jinnie's: so yeah there's no reason to do that  
hobi's: ur a fucking dumb slut u know that  
yoon's: yeah ur really gonna say that after 30 minutes of flirting  
chimchims: *40  
nogucciguy: that's even worst  
jinnie's: we r just joking...  
hobi's: just joking my ass  
hobi's: you know u mean every single word of it  
hobi's: u know it's gonna eat u alive if u stay friends without saying anything  
hobi's: it's bad enough u've been a fan forever but now u know the guy? That's asking for heartache u stupid shit  
jinnie's: u have no right to talk u've been crushing on Hoseok for like 1,000 years  
jinnie's: I bet u weren't even gonna ask him out it probably just slipped out  
hobi's: well bitch that's exactly what fucking happened  
hobi's: and I don't want u waiting as long as I did do just ask. him. the. fuck. OUT!  
nogucciguy: listen to ur hyung stupid  
chimchims: lmao I agree  
yoon's: same  
jinnie's: ughhhh  
hobi's: what u gonna say now, huh?  
jinnie's: ...  
jinnie's: how long do I have...  
chimchims: how bout the end of this month?  
nogucciguy: they can start out the new year as a new couple  
jinnie's: wait that soon  
yoon's: sounds like a plan  
hobi's: well Hoseok likes it so let's go with that  
jinnie's: r u serious  
hobi's: yes  
hobi's: if u don't ill cut off ur sack bro  
jinnie's: fucking got u dude I will do whatever u ask  
yoon's: k since that's done with let's add him back

nogucciguy added joonie's to the chat

joonie's: what took so long  
jinnie's: sorry we were talking about some stuff  
yoon's: party stuff u can't know about  
joonie's: wow ok  
joonie's: too lazy to make a separate chat ._.  
jinnie's: sorry babe  
joonie's: itz okay <3  
jinnie's: <3

[yoon and joon]

yoon: fucking bitch  
joon: stfu I'm trying to enjoy it before it all goes wrong  
yoon: why the fuck are you so pessimistic  
joon: I'm being realistic  
yoon: fucking no ur not  
yoon: have some faith in urself dumbass  
yoon: you see all the compliments he's giving you?  
yoon: that fucking flirting right there  
joon: huh?  
joon: he doesn't like me like that  
joon: it's platonic  
yoon: platonic compliments? okay yeah sure  yoon: friends totally call each other sexy and babe and baby and all that other shit  
joon: omg u know what I mean  
joon: u and Hoseok did it  
yoon: yeah bc we were both gay asf for each other  
yoon: just believe in urself a bit more damn  
joon: okay... I'll try ig  
joon: but it's not gonna happen  
yoon: omfg I wanna block u  
yoon: annoying asf

[4:02 PM]

[the memers]

kook is online

kook: Tae I got you Gucci slides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta write some more now


	13. 13.13

[4:02 PM]

[the memers]

kook: Tae I got you Gucci slides  
joonie's: are you for real?  
nogucciguy: look ik I'm not getting the slides  
nogucciguy: no need to rub it in :/  
kook: I'm serious

kook sent a picture

yoon's: wtfffff  
hobi's: hold it next to your face or it's not true  
kook: I am not holding that next to my face   
kook: I'm in public  
joonie's: you've done worst b4  
kook: but anyways were u at Tae  
nogucciguy: dorm  
nogucciguy: you're really gonna give me those?  
kook: yup  
kook: coming over now  
nogucciguy: I'll meet you halfway?  
kook: *insert location?  
nogucciguy: sure

kook went offline  
nogucciguy went offline

joonie's: well then  
yoon's: joon we are at the door  
yoon's: open up  
jinnie's: okay

yoon's went offline  
hobi's went offline  
jinnie's went offline

joonie's: guess it's just me and you Jimin  
chimchims: actually I have work now byeeeee

chimchims went offline

joonie's: ;-;

 

 

 

 

 

[7:41 PM]

[the memers]

nogucciguy is online  
nogucciguy changed his name to gucciboi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short but I'll make up for it


	14. 14.14

[Thursday, December 4]   
[Jinnie's Birthday <3]  
[6:03 AM]

[Operation NAMJIN]

capTAEn: @all @all @all @all  
capTAEn: get up motherfuckers we've got shit to do

shookiekookie is online  
jiminiecricket is online

shookiekookie changed his name to kook  
jiminiecricket change his name to jimnims

hobiknii is online

hobiknii changed his name to thing1  
sugajar is online  
sugajar changed his name to thing2

thing1: let's add Namjoon since he already knows we know and want them to get together  
capTAEn: k sure

capTAEn added joon to the chat  
capTAEn changed joon's name to victim

thing2: nice  
capTAEn: thx   
kook: @victim @victim @victim

victim is online

victim: wow y'all had a gc and everything  
thing2: yup now stfu while we plan  
capTAEn: first off no one say happy birthday until we figure things out  
capTAEn: if anything don't even go on the main gc  
kook: mk  
thing1: joon ur proposing today right  
victim: uh no  
thing 2: okay but u remember what I said right  
victim: yes hyung don't kill me pls  
kook: lmao it's fun to see joon so scared  
victim: Jungkook don't forget I can do the same shit to you.  
victim: stay in ur fucking lane.  
kook: okay dad.  
thing1: flashback to Jin telling me off in another GC lmao  
capTAEn: oh yeah I remember that  
capTAEn: told me off too  
victim: id remember this  
thing1: u weren't in the group chat dumdum  
victim: rlly?  
victim: what was it for?  
thing2: if u ask out Jin we will tell u  
victim: oml  
jimnims: lol yeah  
jimnims: or u can ask him about it and get our ship going;)  
thing1: YASSS Jimin!!!  
victim: u Kno what nvm ig  
thing2: bitch just ask him out wtf  
capTAEn: B4 we get back into that let's at least finish plans  
thing1: kk  
kook: sure  
thing2: whatever fine  
capTAEn: so we need to make it look like some ppl had plans that came up but not everyone  
jimnims: I think ik what u mean  
jimnims: like joon can have family emergency & i can have a long dance show  
thing2: hobi can have passed out  
thing1: wait y  
thing2: it's related to the couch thing I was talking about  
thing2: he will understand  
thing1: lmao ok  
thing2: and I will say I'm looking after him  
kook: so that leaves me and Tae rite  
capTAEn: kook just say u got grounded for skipping yesterday  
kook: k sure  
jimnims: wait but did u actually skip tho  
kook: I skipped prep school :P  
thing1: KOOK!  
victim: wtf son I'm disappointed in u  
victim: my wife will definitely heard about this when this is all over  
victim: expect a good scolding and some suffering  
kook: okay dad. i understand ._.  
victim: is that fucking sarcasm I sense. give me a fucking yes sir  
kook: yes sir dad sir  
victim: good  
thing1: omg joon is so into character why won't you just date jinnie already  
victim: I'll answer u but first hold the fuck up victim: only I get to call him jinnie  
thing2: u can say that when u guys start dating  
kook: but until then we r all calling him jinnie too

victim left the chat

jimnims: aww guys don't be so hard on joon  
thing2: but he needs to ask him the fuck out already  
jimnims: give him time. He will do it before the end of the month tho or id give a shit about what happens to him

jimnims added victim to the chat

kook: we won't steal ur nickname for Jin :/  
victim: good  
capTAEn: y'all feel like improvising the rest of this bc I don't feel like planning this part anymorz  
thing1: we can manage, right?  
jimnims: yeah!  
kook: yeah?  
thing2: no  
victim: and u say I'm pessimistic  
thing2: takes one to know one  
victim: is that offense to me or you  
thing2: both   
thing1: but mostly you  
thing2: yeah  
victim: ...  
capTAEn: let's just get ready for Jin to say something

[7:03]

[the memers]

joonie's is online

joonie's changed the chat name to itz mai birthday

joonie's: so who ready to partyyyyyyyyy

jinnie's: about that Jin...  
jinnie's: i don't think I'll be able to make it  
joonie's: what????  
joonie's: why :(   
jinnie's: someone called my saying my grandma has been hospitalized  
jinnie's: I need to check if she's alright...  
joonie's: oh... Okay

joonie's sent a picture to the chat

[Operation NAMJIN]

thing1: RESIST  
victim: I'm tryinggggg

[itz mai birthday]

joonie's: I hope she gets better soon   
jinnie's: Thank you  
jinnie's: don't worry though I gave @hobi's the key when I heard yesterday  
jinnie's: the party planning won't go to waste!  
joonie's: it's going to be less fun w/o you there but okay

hobi's is online

jinnie's: yeah my mom just called again I'm going now  
joonie's: kk see ya

jinnie's went offline

hobi's: we have a problem  
hobi's: id think I can make it  
hobi's: neither can hobi  
joonie's: omg why???  
hobi's: well u know what I said about the couch right  
hobi's: so we did that  
hobi's: and now his back hurts and he's on the verge of passing out so  
hobi's: I think I might've done it to hard  
joonie's: OMFG U ACTUALLY THAT ON OUR COUCH  
hobi's: sorry?  
joonie's: SORRY IS NOT GONNA CUT IT  
joonie's: BLEACH THAT SHIT  
joonie's: BURN IT  
hobi's: no u

kook sent a picture to the chat

joonie's: omg  
hobi's: anyways I can't go bye I'll give the keys to Jimin when I come over to their place

hobi's went offline

jinnie's: :/

jinnie's went offline

[7:34 AM]

[itz mai birthday]

chimchims: @joonie's @joonie's @joonie's  
chimchims: Jin I am so fucking sorry but I have a dance competition scheduled for today and it's too late to cancel  
chimchims: they wouldn't be able to find a replacement  
chimchims: I'm getting on the coach bus rn again I'm so friggin sorry  
chimchims: I gave the keys to Tae

chimchims went offline

  
joonie's: wtfffff   
joonie's: r. u. kidding. me.  
joonie's: @gucciboi @kook @gucciboi @kook

gucciboi is online

joonie's: @kook @kook @kook

kook is online

joonie's: please tell me you guys can still go Namjoon's house  
gucciboi: yeah I'm good y u ask?  
kook: nt supsed 2b on fone   
kook: i sip crm schol ystedy 2 by tae guci slid   
kook: ow im grond s bie

kook went offline

joonie's: wtf did that mean  
gucciboi: uh idk   
gucciboi: lemme see  
gucciboi: I think it says he skipped cram school & now he's grounded  
joonie's: WHAT  
joonie's: HE SKIPPED CRAM SCHOOL???  
joonie's: BOI BETTER BE GLAD HE'S GROUNDED OR ID BEAT HIM UP  
gucciboi: but now he can't party :(  
joonie's: oh yeah...  
joonie's: well today sucks lmao  
gucciboi: we can still go out tho  
joonie's: yeah I guess  
gucciboi: I can pick u up and we can wander around a mall area for awhile  
gucciboi: is 1 PM good for you?  
joonie's: yeah

 

[Operation NAMJIN]

capTAEn: k y'all we got til 1:30 to finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be a lot of story in these next few chapters get readyyy


	15. 15.15

 

"Yoongi, Hoseok, you're on cooking duty. Jimin and I will decorate. Jungkook, Namjoon, you guys can set up the consoles and whatever games and movies we will use." Everyone either nodded in agreement or said okay to their roles (in Yoongi's case, he just glared at Namjoon since he was still pretty pissed at him).

"Let's try to finish early," Hoseok added, "so we can order some food before Tae has to pick up Jin."

"Aren't you guys cooking?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah, but we still want Panda Express." Yoongi chimed in.

"And sprite." Hoseok threw in. "Yes, of course we'll get sprite." Yoongi said, rolling his eyes playfully.

The group got to work.

 

* * *

 

(a few hours later)

"Oh wow. This place is really starting to come together." Yoongi said, trying to keep a straight face with awe lingering in his eyes. He would never admit it, but Jimin and Taehyung did an amazing job with decorating. Seokjin would love this place when he walked in, from the RJ line character designs the put up to all the blue in the room.

"I know right?! Nice job guys." Hoseok said, slipping an arm around Yoongi waist.

Yoongi blushed. He had been doing this the whole time they were cooking, sneaking a peck at his neck here and there, or randomly hugging him from time to time. It was making it very hard to cook, but it's not like Yoongi hated it.

"Thanks!" Taehyung squealed, smiling from ear to ear. "We have a few more things to finish up, like the gift table and putting up some streamers, but that's it."

"Oh, and we sent Jungkook and Namjoon out for the Panda Express already, since they were just lounging on the couch since they finished early."

"Yay!" Hoseok squealed, tightening his grip on Yoongi's waist, slightly lifting up his shirt in the process. Yoongi felt his skin burn where they had contact and the butterflies in his stomach went crazy.

'Goddamn this man was cute but dominant. How could someone be so hot and cute at the same time?'

Hoseok really knew how to push his buttons. Yoongi was sure he was smirking, but he didn't want to look at his face and give him the satisfaction of seeing him blush.

"They're also buying cake, but I guess that didn't take long because they texted they are on their way back now."

"M'kay~." Hoseok hummed, leaning over to pepper Yoongi's neck with a few more kisses before letting go and checking on the food. Yoongi immediately felt hated the absence of his warmth but tried to ignore it. He ended up absentmindedly wandering back to Hoseok's side while he checked on the food. Yoongi buried his face into Hoseok's back, completely forgetting there was people there as he this time roped his arms around Hobi's waist.

"Hey. I'm cooking." Hoseok half whispered, flipping the food in the pan over.

"Okay." Yoongi murmured into his back. "That sounds like a you problem, yeah?" He said a little louder for Hoseok to hear. Yoongi smirked as Hoseok laughed, his mission being accomplished. He wanted to get him back for earlier when he almost dropped a whole bunch of food. And he wanted to have him laugh while he was at it, since his laugh was such a beautiful thing.

"Since it's my problem, I can deal with it however I want, right?"

"Uh..." Yoongi wasn't prepared for this response. "I guess?" He said, looking at Hoseok's face.

He looked VERY mischievous.

Hoseok switched off the stove and suddenly turned around, pushing Yoongi onto a mostly empty counter. He quickly pressed his lips Yoongi's, entering a passionate kiss. Yoongi started becoming short of breath, panting as he sqiurmed under Hoseok, trapped under him.

"Don't you know there's people here?" Yoongi said between breaths. "We're at Namjoon's house, you idiot."

"Oh?" Hoseok said, smirking and stopping the legion of kisses abrutly. He shrugged. "Guess I'll stop, then."

Yoongi felt a mix of regret and longing when Hoseok moved away from him. He already missed the warmth that was on top of him before. Not to mention Hoseok was the biggest tease. Here Yoongi was half hard, while Hoseok was already back to finishing up the food.

Yoongi sighed and tried to get himself together. He could still feel his cheeks burning. Fuck, did he want to do more than this. But they were over at Namjoon's house and he wasn't keen on messing his place up, no matter how annoying he thought he was at the moment. He just hoped none of the mankae here had seen what happened.

"Hoseok." Yoongi said, turning over to _his_ boyfriend, sweetly humming as he turned off the stove.

"Yeah?"

"Let's continue that later?" Yoongi murmured, trying to keep confident but eventually becoming a panicked gay and lowing his tone. He also lost eye contact too, his eyes lingering on Hoseok's beautiful body instead.

"Of course." Hoseok said. "Not. You said to stop. If you really want me to, you can beg for it."

Hoseok smirked, walking out the kitchen, leaving Yoongi alone to his thoughts without a chance to respond to his lover.

Such. A. Fucking. Tease.

"Namjoon and Jungkook are back!" Hoseok yelled from the other room.

"Okay..." Yoongi said.

His best friend was being annoying, his boyfriend was being a tease. Was he gonna talk to them? He didn't want to. He wanted to sit in a corner and eat his beloved Panda Express by himself. Would they let him do that? Nope. Especially not Hobi.

"Hurry up! Or we're gonna eat without you." Namjoon now yelled.

Yoongi sighed as he walked into the living room, the smell of the food hitting him in the face. "I'm right here." He said, taking a seat next to Hobi on the couch.

"Hi there, dumbass."

"Hey there, dumb bitch."

"You keep getting me with bitch."

"I know."

 

* * *

 

 

"That food was gooood." Jungkook said, slumping in his chair.

"Yeah..." Taehyung said, looking at his phone.

"Oh, crap! It's 12:43! _NowIgottatakeanuberseeyouguyslater_!!!"

The 5 watched as Taehyung sped out the door without even know what he said.

"Did anyone... Understand that?" Yoongi asked.

"No?" Namjoon responded, scratching his head.

"Pretty sure he said he was gonna go take an Uber now." Jungkook chimed in.

"Yeah. And he said he'd see us later." Jimin added.

"What the fuck guys. How did you understand that?" Yoongi questioned, _very_ confused.

Jimin and Jungkook shrugged.

"Well, the maknae of this group is pretty weird. We can all agree on that." Namjoon said.

"Yeah..." Hobi agreed.

"What? How?" Jungkook asked, scrunching up his face out of confusion.

"What do you mean how?" Yoongi said. "Taehyung is obsessed with Gucci. You fueled his need by _skipping cram school_  to buy them for him, with money that has questionable origins. Not to mention you look like a buff bunny."

"Rude."

"Rude but true."

"And Jimin... He's just Jimin. He has to be some sort of weird if he hangs out with you guys all the time."

"That's probably true." Jimin said.

"You're the person. How come you don't know?"

Jimin shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the party should be coming up next chapter :) don't know how long that'll last tho 🤷


	16. 16.16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is long asf... Enjoy my bad writing for the party

 

"Is it okay if we drop by my family's house before heading to the mall? Their house is on the same route."

"Sure." Seokjin said reluctantly. He wasn't really in the mood to meet Tae's family, but he'd try. Either that or he'd wait in car and pray Taehyung didn't take hours inside.

"Okay. Gonna text them that we're on our way."

Seokjin mumbled a quick okay before slouching in his seat while waiting for Taehyung to start the car. He was pretty dejected at the fact that it was only them two celebrating his birthday. Sure, Taehyung was fun. But he was really looking forward to spending time with the whole group. He was especially looking forward to spending time with Namjoon. How could the they all just bail on him like that? He understood that some of them had emergencies, but either way, Seokjin still felt really hurt.

Yeah, they could always celebrate on a different day, but it wasn't the same. It wouldn't be his birthday anymore.

Jin pouted as he scrolled through some twitter posts of RM's to cheer him up. One post reminded him of the concert coming up. He should ask Yoongi and Namjoon to go with him soon.

And probably Hoseok, since he probably wasn't going anywhere without Yoongi for awhile since they were dating now.

Jin sighed. Taehyung's idea to leave Yoongi and Hoseok was quite tempting but he didn't even know if Namjoon was going. Seokjin sighed again. He didn't want to be a third wheel.

 

* * *

 

"Aww, why so sad, Jin?" Taehyung said after noticing Seokjin's miserable aura. "The group will make it up to you soon, I'm sure."

"Yeah. You're right."

"We're almost my family's house too. We'll be in and out, and then on our way to the mall. I'll treat you too whatever you want, too."

"Okay..." Seokjin mumbled, but still least the frown on his face was gone. "Thanks."

"No prob! That's what friends are for."

Tae knew Seokjin was still pretty sad, but he'd get over it. Probably. His plans had a 99% success rate. Okay, maybe not that high. But this one would surely work.

Within a few minutes, the two got to "Taehyung's family house" and Tae turned off the car.

"Lemme just tell them I'm outside." Taehyung said, pulling his phone out his pocket.

[1:34 PM]

[Operation NAMJIN]

capTAEn: @all  
capTAEn: we're outside!!!  
capTAEn: get ready

"Sorry to have you do this on your birthday, but could you come inside and help me carry something out? It's kinda heavy." Taehyung said, slipping his phone back into his pocket and unstrapping his seatbelt.

"Oh, uh, sure." Seokjin replied. "It's no big deal."

He too unstrapped his seatbelt and got out the car. Taehyung heard Seokjin stand close behind him as he turned the locks to the door.

Mission accomplished.

 

* * *

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEOKJIN!" was the first thing Jin heard when he walked in. At first he thought it was just Taehyung's family being nice. Then, as he looked around the room, about to say thank you politely, Jin realized _the whole group was here._

"Uh.. what? Why? How? Let me sit down." Seokjin said, sitting down on the nearest arm chair.

"What are you guys here? I thought..."

"It's your surprise birthday party, idiot." Yoongi said, sitting back down on the couch. "Why the hell would we all be suddenly not available on the same day, especially on your birthday?"

"Well... I thought my luck was really bad?" Jin said, kinda questioning his logic too.

"Yeah, you're really stupid." Yoongi decided, sinking into the couch.

"Rude. You're supposed to be nice to me. It's my birthday."

"Huh? Really? Where does it say that in the rule book?"

The others laughed at their silly conversation. Seokjin pouted. Yoongi was making fun of him, like usual. "Someone come save me from the evil Lord Yoongi."

"Can't help you this time, Seokjin. Kinda dating him now." Hoseok chuckled, taking his spot on the couch next to Yoongi after coming out of the kitchen? Seokjin didn't know. He'd never been in this house before.

"Awww. Someone, anyone else, please." Jin said, now dramatically laying over the arm of the chair.

Then a voice came out of nowhere.

"Would you mind if I had that honor?"

Namjoon.

 _Oh fuck._  Jin thought, getting shivers down his spine when he heard his voice.

_This is his house I am at._

Seokjin blushed as Namjoon walked up to his chair. He looked up at his face from upside down. Still charming. And his jawline still looked as hot as ever, even  from here.

"Sure." Jin said smiling at him, momentarily forgetting that there was other people in the room. He wanted him to reach down and kiss him, but _of course_  that would never happen because they aren't dating.

His hand unconsciously started reaching to hold Namjoon's, but he stopped when he heard Yoongi's voice.

"Oh my _God_." Yoongi said, faking being disgusted. "Get a _room._ "

"Like you should talk. You've been cuddling with Hoseok for the whole time you where here." Jungkook said.

"Can confirm. I saw them while they were cooking, too."

"Jimin! I thought you were on my side." Yoongi said.

"You thought wrong."

"Oh shit." Jungkook said. "Straight fire from chimmy over here."

"Okay, Jimin. I see you. Just wait till you need my help."

Everyone laughed except Yoongi.

"What?" More laughter.

"It's not funny. I can't believe even you've betrayed me, Hobi. Get away from me."

Hoseok threw out some sorry's as Yoongi sat there with his arms crossed.

"Whipped." Namjoon said.

"Like cream." Tae chimed in.

"Butter?" Jungkook suggested.

"That too." Seokjin agreed.

"I don't like you guys anymore." Yoongi said, and everyone started laughing once more.

Seokjin was having so much fun just talking to his friends and the party barely started.

"So Jungkook! You didn't actually skip, right?"

"He did." Namjoon said without even giving Jungkook time to reply himself.

"Namjoon whyyyy." Jungkook whined. "I trusted you and look what you did. You betrayed me."

"Sorry?" Namjoon said. "Can't lie to Seokjin like that."

"Don't expect to wake up in your bed tomorrow, Jungkook. Sleep with one eye open."

"Ugh."

In the midst of all the side conversations and laughter, Seokjin took a moment to look around the room. And boy, had they decorated this place so well. He could tell this place was pretty expensive already, with the polished hardwood floors and almost perfectly pearly whites walls, but the decorations really added a pop to it. Blue and RJ all over the room? Fuck yeah.

"So! What are we doing first?" Seokjin asked excitedly.

"We can do Mario Kart or something. Then we'll eat and watch a movie."

"And play Truth or Dare for last!" Jimin chimed in.

Namjoon shrugged. "Truth or Dare for last I guess."

 

* * *

 

"Okay, we're totally playing Mario Kart." Seokjin sqealed, smiling widely. "I love that game."

 _Cute._  Namjoon thought. _Seokjin is extremely cute._

"I can see you ogling him. You guys should just get together already." Yoongi whispered to Namjoon. They were both out, along with Taehyung, and were watching the others play. Namjoon especially was very intent on watching Jin play. _I guess he noticed me staring at Seokjin._  he thought.

"It's not gonna happen." Namjoon sighed. "I don't know why you think it could."

"Several reasons, some in which I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I've been swore to secrecy." Yoongi said, rolling his eyes for a reason unknown to Namjoon. "But you don't need to know to get with him. You're obviously so gay for him so just ask him out already."

Namjoon blushed at the words but still managed to talk normally. "Just 'cuz I like him doesn't mean he likes me."

"He literally called you a 9.9."

"...So?"

"Let me put it this way. This idiot thinks he's the only 10 in the world. RM is a 9.9 for him. No one else." Yoongi paused for a second,to let that sit in. "Well, except _you_. The regular you. You still following, smartass?"

"Yeah. But so what if he calls me a 9.9? That just means he likes my looks. Not me."

"Are you that oblivious to how he..." Yoongi stopped. "You know what? Nevermind. Either way you have to ask him out soon.Just know I want you to have more confidence in yourself."

"Okay. I'll try." Namjoon said.

"Now go back to your ogling or whatever."

"Okay."

"You're not supposed to say okay to that."

"Okay."

From that gaming experience, Namjoon learned that Hoseok and Seokjin were on God level for Mario Kart. Every single round, it was one of them coming first. And it was a close first, too.

He also learned that Seokjin liked Mario related stuff a lot. Yoongi hinted that he had a Mario plushie too. That was also pretty cute.

"Okay guys! Let's eat." Jungkook said. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Yeah. Someone put on a movie, too." Tae said, following after him into the kitchen.

"I'll do that." Namjoon decided, grabbing the remote and browsing through On demand.

"Do you need help putting away the remotes and stuff?" Seokjin asked, already picking up a WiiU  remote.

"Nope."Namjoon said, turning towards him. "I can do that too. It's your birthday, Hyung. You don't need to help."

"Yeah, I know. But I want to help anyway. It's your house, after all. You went through all this trouble to host a party here for me. Thanks."

Even though it wasn't a thanks 100% for him, Namjoon blushed. Seokjin was happy thanks to something he had a part in.

"No problem. As long you're having fun."

"Okay." Seokjin said, closing the drawer for the Wii remotes. "Also, you don't need to use Hyung with me. I'm fine with you calling me Jinnie, just like you did in the chat." Seokjin said, before getting up.

"I'm gonna get my food now. Bye, Joonie! I'll get yours too!" Namjoon's cheeks deepened in it's red color when he heard the nickname. And before Namjoon had a chance to say he didn't need Seokjin to get his food, he was already by the kitchen door.

"Thanks Jinnie..." Namjoon mumbled, scratching his head. He knew that Seokjin didn't heard him, though. He'd have to try again later.

 

* * *

 

"You're getting two bowls? Why?" Jimin said, still in the kitchen when Seokjin walking in to get food.

"Oh, ones for me, ones for Joonie." He said, already in the midst of filling a bowl up with the food cooked earlier. By the looks of it, Yoongi cooked the food, maybe with Hobi. It was the usual stuff Yoongi cooked that made it a dead giveaway.

"Oh? You're calling him Joonie here too?" Taehyung now chimed in. He looked as if he were about to walk out to join Jungkook, but stopped when he heard the conversation going.

"Have you said it to him directly?"

"Yeah." Seokjin blushed. "Just before I came in here. But I left right away, so I didn't see his response." The two maknae had a mischievous look on their face. "What's it to you guys?"

"I wanna call him Joonie too~" Jimin whined.

"No way! Only I'm calling him that." Seokjin shot back, now filling up the second bowl with food.

"But you guys aren't dating!" Taehyung said.

_This kid._

"So?"

"So you should date him. And then you can claim something like that." Jimin said.

"Yeah. And like, ask him out today or something." Taehyung added.

 _So this is what this was. A tagteam from two of our mankae._  Seokjin thought.

"As much as I'd like to, he's not even comfortable dropping the Hyung honorifics with me yet." Seokjin sighed. He had a _l_ _ot of_  walls to break before Namjoon could even _c_ _onsider_  the _t_ _hought of_  dating him. He didn't even know if he was  _straight_ or not.

"What about all the stuff said on the group chat?" Taehyung asked.

Seokjin shrugged. "That was just jokes." _For Namjoon,_  he thought. _Not me._  "Plus, it's harder to say something face to face."

"Precisely. I think he likes you and he's just nervous." Jimin said. Taehyung shot him a look. Jimin shrugged in response.

_It's like they have some telepathy going on._

"Keyword: _think_. You _think_  he likes me." Seokjin sighed. "Just drop it. I'll manage. You guys have done enough already."

The mankae looked dejected at his words. Seokjin laughed in his head. These kids were too much.

"Okay, Jin." Seokjin heard Yoongi say as he walked out the kitchen with two bowls in hand. "You're the deciding vote."

"What?" Seokjin replied as he sat at an open seat next to Namjoon. He passed him his bowl of food.

He tried not to show it on his face, but he was very happy to sit next to Namjoon during the movie. Maybe they could cuddle or something, if he didn't mind.

Who was he kidding. Of course he would mind.

"Shrek is obviously the better movie." Hoseok argued, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Not only do I have to agree because I'm his boyfriend, but no one wants to listen to a bunch of highschoolers singing. Jungkook, come to our side. Don't you get enough of this in your daily life?"

"For your information, Highschool Musical is RELATABLE!" Jungkook shot back from his spot on the floor, in front of the TV. Taehyung sat next to him.

"Yeah! You're just mad because you're old and can't relate to these young kids anymore!" Taehyung chimed in, ready to back up Jungkook at anytime.

"Oh please. I'd rather be Shrek than that blond one. What's her name? Sharpie? Lemme guess, her parents are named Staples?"

Taehyung scrunched up his face in annoyance. "Her name is Sharpay! Get it right!"

The four kept at it while the more sensible part of the group held a conversation.

"Please just vote, Hyung. Yoongi threatened me to join the Shrek side, not that I would want to watch Highschool Musical anyway."

"And Taehyung told me I'd be breaking the best friend code if I didn't join his side so... Yeah. I don't even like Highschool Musical but whatever."

Seokjin chuckled.

"I'd like to choose Shrek. Sorry maknaes."

"Noooooooooooooooooo." Jungkook sobbed. "As expected of our Hyungs. Of course they'd team up on us. There was no winning against two coupl---"

"Shh!!" Tae covered Jungkook's mouth before whispering something in his ear.

_Weird._

(A bit later after starting the movie)

"My favorite song is coming up!!!" Hoseok squealed. "Seokjin, please join me!"

"That's not even a question!" Jin said, putting down his bowl of food.

"Okay, so I secretly kinda live for this song, sorry Jungkook, but I gotta sing this." Taehyung said, also standing up.

"SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME" (hobi)  
"THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME" (jin)  
"I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHEEED" (tae)  
"she was looking kinda dumb" (yoongi)  
"OH MY GOD YOONGI YES HELP ME SING THIS!" (hobi)  
"with her finger and her thumb" (yoongi)  
"YEAH YOONGI!!!" (jin)  
"AND THE SHAPE OF AN L ON HER FOREHEAD"  
(yoongi)  
"YESSSSSS" (hobi)

In the next few minutes, you can just imagine Sope basically screaming the lyrics to All Star and everyone cheering them on.

Seokjin fell on to the couch next to Namjoon once again. That was hilarious. The SOPE duo never failed to entertain.

Everyone was quiet now, tired from that "show". Even the mankae. Yoongi and Hoseok were cuddling. Taehyung and Jungkook were cuddling. And he was pretty sure Jimin was just sleeping or something.

"Namjoon." Seokjin whispered, hoping he was still loud enough for him to hear him.

"Yeah?" Namjoon replied, also in a hushed tone.

 _Good._  Seokjinthought. _He heard me._

"Weird question I have... You don't have to answer... And if you're uncomfortable I'll move but..."

"But?" Namjoon asked, now turning towards Seokjin.

"Do you want to cuddle?" Jin asked, embarrassed. Why was he asking this to someone he barely knew? Of course he would say no.

He was glad they turned off the lights for the movie so he couldn't see his face. Seokjin was probably flushed.

"You know, since its quiet and pretty much every one else is, and I'm kinda cold, so yeah, is that a yes or no?" He added, trying to save his ass.

What he didn't add: I honestly just want an excuse to cuddle with you. And feel your warmth. Even though we're not dating.

Seokjin wasn't slick, but Namjoon didn't notice his farce. Or maybe he did, and was pitying his sad attempt at asking for body contact since it was his birthday. Either way, he was greatful that he said he sure.

 

* * *

 

Seokjin was asking him to cuddle. Him. Namjoon. KIM NAMJOON.

He was sure he was dreaming, so he said yes because it wouldn't hurt to do something in his dreams, would it?

"Come a little closer." Namjoon whispered. Seokjin complied, leaning his head on Namjoon's shoulder. Namjoon, in turn, wrapped an arm around his waist.

Namjoon blushed. This was too much for him.

He tried to focus on the movie, but all he could pay attention to was the added heat from Seokjin so close to him. Eventually, he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Jimin couldn't believe it.

Namjin, his ship, openly _cuddling_  right in front of him? What?

Jin literally just said that he wouldn't be getting lucky with Namjoon anytime soon. So he thought they weren't dating. So was that not true?

Whatever the answer to that question,  he couldn't waste any time. He snuck some pictures,  sure that they were probably sleeping.

Perfect. Jimin usually wasn't one for black mail, but...

You never know. He might need it.

 

* * *

 

"Okay guys. For the moment we've all been waiting for." Taehyung said excitedly. "Truth or dare!"

"Wow. Amazing. Yay." Yoongi groaned sarcastically. "I totally can't wait."

"Stop being so grumpy." Seokjin said, laughing. "This is going to be fun."

"Let's get the rules together before we start." Jimin said. "If you choose truth, you have to take a shot. If you choose not to answer, you have to take another shot. If you pass on a dare, you have to take three shots."

"Can we make that four?"

"No, Tae. Three shots." Jimin said, giggling.

"Just when I was gonna comment on how Jimin sounded evil..." Namjoon whispered to Seokjin. He laughed. The mankae always was always kind of evil in one way or another. There was always a plan that some didn't know about going on.

"The game ends when someone gets drunk." Jimin added. Seokjin wasn't sure if that was a smirk that played on to his lips, even for the few seconds it did.

The group sat around the table in the living room, still grouped together in the same way; Seokjin and Namjoon on the couch, Yoongi and Hoseok on the other, Jimin in an armchair, and both Taehyung and Jungkook on the floor. The bottles of alcohol were on the table, along with shot glasses and an empty bottle to spin.

"Okay," Taehyung said. "Who's going first?"

The game started out pretty tame. Hoseok got dared to do a few cartwheels around the room, Jimin slapped Taehyung's face so lightly it could only be considered a pat, and Jungkook ate a spoon full of ketchup with no regrets. The bottle had yet to land on Seokjin, Namjoon or Yoongi so that probably why no embarrassing questions or dares had been used yet.

It hadn't landed on Tae either, but when it did get to him, they got the first drink and pass of the game.

The bottle landed between Jungkook and Taehyung, so they did rock paper scissors to see who's turn it was. Taehyung lost.

"Okay, Tae, Truth or Dare?" Seokjin asked.

"Truth." Taehyung said, reaching for a shot glass.

"Booo." Jimin crossed his arms. "I'm so disappointed in you. I thought the first drink would be from Namjoon."

"What! Why?" Namjoon said from his comfy seat on the couch.

"You know why." Yoongi shot back. "Pretty sure everyone is after you."

"Wha--"

"Ok, Tae, tell us, what happened that day Jungkook gave you the gucci slides? You guys never told us what went down."

"Oh right! I totally forgot about that." Hoseok chimed in. "What happened?"

Taehyung squirmed around a bit before grabbing another shot glass.

"Pass."

"Oh shit." Yoongi said. "Well then next person, I guess."

Seokjin reached over to the table and spun the bottle. He giggled when he saw who it landed on.

"Of course." Yoongi sighed. "Dare. I pick dare."

"Okay, Namjoon gets to draw on your face for a minute." Jimin said, passing over a marker to Namjoon.

"Oh my God."

"Karma is a bitch." Namjoon said, smirking. "Or you could pass. Your choice."

"Of course I'm not passing." Yoongi groaned. "Who do you think I am?"

After a minute being timed on Hoseok's phone, Namjoon put the cap back on the marker and took his seat next to Seokjin.

Everyone erupted in laughter when they saw the markings on Yoongi's face. Lil meow meow on his forehead, some whiskers, grumpy cat on one cheek and old man on the other with a gotee to top it all off.

"Fuck you, Kim Namjoon. I hope you're next."

And he was.

"Truth." Namjoon said, picking up his glass. "I can't trust that my life will be safe if I choose dare."

"Okay~" Taehyung said. "Who is your crush?"

"I hate you guys." Namjoon said back.

"You still have to answer. Unless you're going to pass." Yoongi teased, probably still mad at how he was teased before.

"No. I won't." Namjoon decided.

The group sat in anticipation of what Namjoon would answer with.

"Just kidding." Namjoon said, grabbing another shot glass off the table. "Pass."

Everyone except Jin groaned or rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, fuck you Namjoon." Yoongi said, leaning back against Hobi.

Seokjin sulked. So Namjoon had a crush that he didn't want to talk about? Should he even try?

"Okay, next person can't pass." Jimin said, the others nodding in agreement.

 _Of course._ Seokjin thought.  _The perfect time for it to land on me._

_This had to be rigged somehow._

"Haha. Truth or Dare?" Jungkook asked.

"Dare." Seokjin said reluctantly. He just hoped they weren't too harsh with whatever they made him do.

"I dare you to give Jimin your phone for 5 minutes to do whatever he wants."

_Ugh._

"I hate you Kookie." Seokjin said, taking his phone out his pocket and unlocking it. His lock screen was RM, of course, and so was his home screen.

"Fork it over." Jimin said, reaching out his hand to Jin, who got up and gave it over.

"Just don't text my parents. Pleaseeeee."

Meanwhile, the spun the bottle again.

"Ugh, are you serious?" Namjoon asked to no one in particular. "Dare."

"I dare you to let Taehyung write something on your arm."

"Ugh. Fine." Namjoon complied, handing the marker to Taehyung when he walked over.

"Oh? You're not forfeiting this time?" Yoongi teased.

"No way am I drinking three shots when I already know I'm gonna pass later."

Seokjin watched as Namjoon moved a bit every time the marker top touched his skin. After about 10 seconds Taehyung was done.

Seokjin blushed when he read what it said.

"What'd you write?" Jimin asked, still busy with Jin's phone.

"Namjoon loves Seokjin, of course." Tae said smirking, proud of his work.

 

* * *

 

"Whatever. Next." Namjoon mumbled, sliding a bit lower on the couch. His face was flushed.

It wasn't exactly a lie, but it was hella embarrassing. Especially with the guy right next to him. Namjoon wished he could just crawl into a hole right now.

"Sorry." Namjoon whispered to Jin while Hoseok was dancing to some song as a dare.

"Huh? What for?" Seokjin whispered back. Namjoon didn't even know himself.

"I don't know. Just thought it made sense to apologize in my head."

Seokjin laughed. It was a beautiful thing.

"Well, it's fine. Not your fault anyway, you didn't know Tae would write that."

 

* * *

 

 _If anything, I should be apologizing. It's because of my dumb crush._  Seokjin thought, not daring to say that out loud, though.

"Hey guys, stop flirting." Yoongi's voice brought them back reality. "It landed on you Seokjin. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I guess."

Jimin and Taehyung looked at each other mischievously.

"I dare you to sit on Namjoon, for 3 turns."

"What?! I mean. I can't, he has a crush, doesn't he? I'll just take a gl---"

Yoongi cut off Seokjin. "It's fine, isn't it Joon?"  Yoongi said. It sounded like a statement more than a question but Namjoon answered almost right away.

"Um," another glare from Yoongi. "Yeah. Sure."

Seokjin didn't have to pysh himself up to do this. Was he supposed to be excited? No. Namjoon had a crush. But the feeling was here anyways.

Seokjin got up and sat on the lap of the man next to him, Kim Namjoon.

"I'm so sorry." Jin said before burying his face in his hands.

_God, was this so embarrassing._

 

* * *

 

"Finally, some action." Taehyung whispered to Jungkook, watching Seokjin's and Namjoon's cheeks turn red. He really didn't understand how some one could be so oblivious to how gay someone was for them.

That could be said for his and Jungkook's situation. Taehyung had been pining after him forever and he only recently noticed. Tae didn't know they were, though. So right now there wasn't really much to tell anyone. Tae would explain to the group when the time came.

But for now, what happened on the day with him, Jungkook and his gucci slides would be kept on the down low, even from Jimin, until he figured everything out.

"Tae, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Hoseok asked this time.

"Uh, dare."

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room." Jimin said, giggling.

"Easy." Taehyung pecked Jungkook on the cheek. "You never said where."

Honestly, that dare should've been saved to further their Namjin agenda but it was whatever. They'd get together eventually.

 

* * *

 

They played on for a while after that.

Seokjin was the first to get drunk.

Namjoon wasn't sure if it was him just being a lightweight or if he just passed too much and did truths too much. Maybe it was the strength of the alcohol.

But Seokjin was definitely drunk, no doubt about it.

For one thing he was very touchy. He wasn't sitting on Namjoon's lap anymore, since that dare was over, but he was either hugging his waist or arm, or poking his face or arm. And he was spouting random nonsense about Yoongi being rude and how he needed to do something to his couch.

"Guess this means the party is over." Yoongi said, getting up to yarn and stretch. "I knew he'd be out."

"Oh, I got to go. Should've been leaving already, actually." Jungkook said. "Tae, you coming with me?"

"Uh, yeah. Namjoon, can Jin stay here since I'm driving his car? Yeah? Thanks." Taehyung said before Namjoon had a chance to respond. "Bye." He also took Jimin with him, leaving the group of Hyungs there.

"Uh. What?"

"I don't know." Hoseok said in response.

"Good luck with Jin." Yoongi said before leaving with Hobi.

 _They definitely planned this somehow._ Namjoon thought to himself, after locking the door. He looked at Seokjin. He was napping on the couch. Namjoon wished he could just be basic and leave him there, but that was probably uncomfortable and he would rather Seokjin sleep in a bed.

_They were really testing him right now._

Namjoon tapped on Seokjin lightly.

"Wake up, Jinnie." He mumbled. To his surprise, Seokjin's eyes fluttered open.

"Hiiii." Jin slurred, smiling widely at Namjoon.

"Uh, hi." Namjoon replied, blushing. Drunk Seokjin was cute too.

"C'mon, Hyung, I'll let you sleep on my bed." Namjoon said. "Get up please?"

Seokjin giggled. "Whhy are youu so pollitee? Call me Jiiinnieee."

Namjoon's cheeks flushed again.

"Okay, _Jinnie._ " He finally mustered enough courage to say that, and Jin probably wouldn't even remember. Oh well.

"Jinnie, I need you to get up so you can sleep in a proper place."

Seokjin giggled again. God was he adorable.

"Kisss me, Joonieee. I'lll get up when youu kiss mee."

It took Namjoon a bit to process what Seokjin had just said.

_What?_

"I can't don't that, Jinnie, sorry." Namjoon scratched his cheek. "Please get up?"

Seokjin looked at Namjoon and crossed his arms, pouting. Namjoon could barely resist his pouts, as he found out earlier when sent that picture to the chat. He didn't know if he could do the same with the person in front of him.

"Joonie... Am I not handsome enough? You don't like mee?" Seokjin looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"No! I like you. Alot." Namjoon couldn't  believe he was saying this out loud right  now. "You're amazing! And extremely handsome." Namjoon said, perhaps too fast. But he meant it. And he didn't want Seokjin to cry.

"Okay!" Seokjin smiled again. _Good._

"But you still have to kiss me. I won't get up if you don't."

Namjoon didn't want to do anything to some one drunk. Especially not Seokjin. That would be taking advantage of them. But he needed him to get up and so he planted a quick kiss on his cheek. It was incredibly soft. Blush consumed Namjoon's face as he moved away, still very close to Seokjin.

"There. Is that enough to get you to get up?"

"Yupp!" Seokjin laughed, sitting up on the couch. He tried to get up by himself but Namjoon had to help him up since he was still drunk and wobbly.

When they got to his room, Namjoon let Seokjin down onto his bed. He'd have Jin change his clothes, but he knew he was too drunk for that.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you sleep now." Namjoon said, about to leave the room.

"Waiit." Seokjin giggled. "Comee over heree."

"Yes?"

"You didn't kiss me properly." Jin said, before reaching up to Namjoon's shirt and pulling him down into a kiss. It took Namjoon another second to process what was going on. And when he did, Namjoon didn't want to pull back.

This kiss was sloppy, because Seokjin was drunk, but Jin's lips were soft. And Namjoon was torn being he wanted to continue but he knew he shouldn't.

Seokjin, thankfully (?) pulled back, mumbling a goodnight in his slurred drunken talk and left Namjoon standing there.

Namjoon was confused. He didn't know what to make of this. What was he supposed to think in this situation, where the guy he liked kissed him for no other reason than the fact he was drunk?

Namjoon was very confused.

But then he did the sensible thing, and went to sleep.

_A problem for tomorrow's me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried guys, next chapter will probably have more texting cuz I know my writing is trashh lol
> 
> would've posted yesterday night but I fell asleep while trying to finish up the chapter


	17. 17.17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleeping beauty is up

[Friday, December 5]

[6:47 AM]

[Operation NAMJIN]

jimnims is online

jimnims: so. @all  
jimnims: anyone know seokjins phone pass

thing1 is online  
capTAEn is online

thing1: yeah it's RM91294  
jimnims: thx  
capTAEn: what u gonna do  
jimnims: idk yet  
thing1: lmao u still got his phone from last night?  
jimnims: ofc, he didn't ask for it back  
jimnims: aww his chat with Namjoon is so wholesome  
jimnims: some of it's in Japanese tho so T_T  
thing1: aww that sucks  
jimnims: they probably talking about sucking dick tho  
capTAEn: uh no Jimin that's u  
jimnims: well true  
thing1: Jimin!  
jimnims: what  
thing1: why

victim is online

jimnims: gotta stay entertained some how  
capTAEn: oh hey joon

thing2 is online

capTAEn: did u and Jin do the do?  
thing2: joon too soft for that  
victim: stfu  
jimnims: did y'all at least do a lil succ  
victim: omfg no  
victim: we have never and probably will never  
jimnims: so no head

kook is online

kook: did I sense a vine reference  
jimnims: yes  
capTAEn: I think ur memedar & vinedar is hot  
kook: <3  
jimnims: gtg someone wants to hit this

jimnims went offline

victim: since when was Jimin like this  
capTAEn: when Jins not around  
thing2: I knew he was weird some how  
thing1: ignoring whatever just happened  
thing1: did anything happen??? at all???  
victim: uhhh  
victim: yeah he slept in my house  
thing2: well no fucking duh  
thing2: I know for a fact something happened  
thing2: cuz u responded 'uhhh' too fast  
victim: haha look at the time Seokjin is waking up I better heat up a crossiant for him byeeee  
thing2: Kim fucking Namjoon don't you dare

victim went offline

thing2: ugh  
thing2: I'm literally gonna kill this man  
thing1: no bby don'ttt  
thing1: he'll probably tell us later  
thing1: meet at the studio for now?  
thing2: sure babe

thing1 went offline  
thing2 went offline  
  
  


"Good morning, Hyung." Namjoon said, sitting on the edge of his bed with a crossiant in one hand and a cold cup of water in the other.

Namjoon watched as Seokjin groggily sat up and look at him.

"Wow." Seokjin said. Before Namjoon could question it, he continued. "Namjoon waking me up first thing in the morning, huh? With breakfast? Domestic as fuck." Namjoon blushed. Seokjin didn't seem like he was directly talking to him. Was he confused?

Seokjin then sighed. "This must be a dream. Surprised I didn't at least get a kiss or something."

At the sound of the word, Namjoon immediately recalled what happened last night. He wanted to crawl into his bed and fanboy that he got to kiss the one and only Kim Seokjin. And yes, he was soft like that. And yes, he didn't care what anyone thought about it. He just could really do that with the man himself in his house and * _on his bed._ * As much Namjoon liked Seokjin, he wanted to have him out for now so he could at least get himself together.

What was up with all the kisses that Seokjin wanted anyway?

"Do you have a headache?" Namjoon said, ultimately decided to ignore what Seokjin said. He probably was just the type to kiss the first person they saw when drunk. Yeah. That made sense. And if he asked the group chat later, they would respond with the answer he's looking for.

Namjoon shuffled a bit closer to Jin, handing him the items in his hand.

"Cold water to wake you up and clear your mind.  A crossaint to give you a lil' something to eat, especially since I can't cook for my life." Namjoon chuckled at his own words. "I can make you coffee if you want but I need you to finish your drink first."

\---

"Thanks." Seokjin groaned, downing his water quickly. "I don't need coffee, though."

Seokjin blinked a couple of times, looking around room in curiosly. He couldn't believe he could conjure up a room like this in his mind. His dreams where never this... Vivid. Or realistic. That water was pretty cold. Last time there was water in a dream of his, it didn't feel like anything. It was just there.

Unless this wasn't a dream.

"Wait. What the fuck?" Seokjin cussed suddenly, startling Namjoon a bit.

"You okay?" Namjoon asked, concern in his voice.

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Seokjin didn't mean to get him worried. "Weird questiom,  but this isn't a dream?"

"Uh, no." Namjoon answered.

Oh.

_Oh._

Seokjin blushed. "So why am I..?"

He couldn't remember much clearly after he got off of Namjoon's lap and it was his turn again.  
Because after that, it was hazy, and he couldn't determine a line between what happened as a dream or in reality. One thing he did know he was now in Namjoon's room. Did they?

"Um, you fell asleep on the couch so I, uh, put you in h-here. Nothing weird happened." Namjoon finished, blush faint on his cheeks.

Seokjon sighed of relief. It would awkward between them two if anything did happen. And as much he didn't mind doing that with him, he didn't want Namjoon to defriend him after. He would rather just stay friends in the first place.

"Okay, thank you. And sorry for inconveniencing you. I'll get out of your hair now." Seokjin said, getting up from Namjoons bed.

_Oh fuck._

_I was on his bed._

The thought was really starting to  set in. Seokjin didn't want to shower now. He didn't want to wash his clothes either.

"I'll come with you." Namjoon said, bringing him out of his thoughts on how to

"You don't have to." Seokjin said back. He really did want him to come with him.

"Jimin still has your phone. He left before I could even think about him not giving it back." Namjoon said. "I want to make sure you get home okay so... Let me go?"

\---

Jimin was a saving grace, giving him a gpod excuse to go. Namjoon would have to thank him later, somehow.

\---

Seokjin loved and hated Jimin at the moment. Now Namjoon had no choice to come, which was good because Jin secretly wanted him to come anyway. But he also knew Jimin probably going though his phone since he was sure someone in their friend group knew his password.

"Okay. Is my car still outside?"

"Nope." Namjoon said, walking out the room.

"Taehyung, wasn't it?" Seokjin said, following him.  
  
"Yup." Namjoon grabbed his keys off a counter in the kitchen when they got downstairs. Now this was the part of his house Seokjin had seen. Back upstairs was unfamiliar territory.

"What is  up with the mankae taking my stuff?" Seokjin rubbed his temple as Namjoon laughed.

"Hey, take that as a sign of attachment. You're like a mother duckling." Namjoon said.

"How is that a good thing?" Seokjin questioned.

"Uh... You guys are close?" Namjoon offered.

"Fine. I'll take that." Seokjin said as they reached the door.

"Okay, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't wait til my teachers stop drowning me with work--- aka winter break which is like 3 weeks away. until then I'll try to write & update when I can!
> 
> if u wanna be internet friends with me add me on snap @djanimelover or insta @namjin_isrealmydudes cuz I mean if you're actually reading this far then ily <3
> 
> also Seokjins birthday coming up in TWO days! gonna try to have a long ass post that day if I can. And if not, at least something ^_^
> 
> kthxbai <3


	18. 18.18 onion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ofc y'all have seen the iconic onion scene, right?

A bus ride with Seokjin.

_With Seokjin._

It would be a mundane thing to anyone else, but  having a huge ass crush on Seokjin was one thing that had him trying to engrave the memory into his head. Not to mention he was a huge fan, too.

The universe had to be giving Namjoon a week of heaven or something. Within a few days he had become friends with him and had him at his house for a birthday party. Talk about progress.

Namjoon was nervous as fuck because they hadn't really been alone together for long. Like, it was talking to him those few minutes in class and those two minute walks to their dorm room. But this was a whole bus ride and Namjoon had no idea what to talk about.

"So. You got classes later on today?" Namjoon asked. Stiff start. But at least it was something.

"Yeah, I think so. Modeling and music." Seokjin said.

"I don't remember what I have today. Gotta check." Namjoon smiled. "Hopefully we have music together?"

"Hopefully." Seokjin agreed. "You wanna stop by somewhere near the dormitory to get breakfast?"

Before Namjoon could answer, Seokjin started talking.

"Oh wait, I can just cook. You wanna stay over for breakfast? Yoongi probably didn't eat either."

Ahahaha what? Eat at Seokjin's dorm? Fuck yeah.

"Sure." Namjoon answered, trying to be nonchalant. "I would love that."

They soon got to their stop. Namjoon breathed a sigh of relief. He was able to talk to Seokjin normally somehow. Now to just make it through the rest of this "house date."  
  
  
  


"Yoongi? Yoongi!" Seokjin called out. Namjoon took off his shoes. "Yoongi, you home?"

"I guess he's out?" Namjoon said. He figured that Yoongi and Hoseok probably where at the studio practicing since the trio had a show very soon. Namjoon was going to stop by later as well.

"I guess. Just me and you, then." Seokjin said, walking towards what Namjoon remembered was the kitchen. "I'm gonna start cooking. You can sit down."

Namjoon responded back with an okay and sat on the couch. He had been here once before when Seokjin wasn't home. They were writing music in Yoongi's room since the computer in the studio broke and their deadline was very near.

Namjoon got out his phone. He was going to scroll through Instagram, but after getting @ed a few times Namjoon then decided to check the chat instead.

[8:05 AM]

[Operation NAMJIN]

capTAEn: @all  
capTAEn: @victim @victim @victim

thing1 is online  
kook is online  
victim is online

victim: hobi are u and yoongs at the studio?  
thing1: yup! y?  
victim: oh nothing it's just he wasn't at his dorm so  
capTAEn: okay cool and all but NAMJOON!  
victim: ya?  
capTAEn: r u with still jin  
victim: yeah  
capTAEn: is he nearby  
victim: no  
victim: he's cooking  
capTAEn: okay good  
thing1: domestic asf  
victim: shutup  
victim: but anyway y u need me  
capTAEn: bc I don't remember u giving Jin your present?  
victim: ahahahaha...  
capTAEn: well? did you!  
kook: oh shittt  
victim: ha would you look at that jinnie wants me to help cook bye

victim went offline  
  


It was surprising that they took this long to notice.

Seokjin had gotten slippers from Taehyung, body wash from Jimin, and a rock the from Jungkook (his excuse was that he is a broke highschool student). He also got RJ merch from Hoseok, and an RM poster from Yoongi (which he was super reluctant to hand over). And he loved every single item, no matter what the cost. So it was kinda sad that Namjoon didn't even hand over something.

Namjoon did say he'd give it later on in the week, though. He didn't know what expression Seokjin had when he said that because Namjoon looked away right after.

It's not like he didn't want to give Seokjin his gift. He just hadn't finished it yet. Namjoon wanted to give him a special album with a song just for Seokjin. It's just... He couldn't really find much inspiration for the song.

Maybe its because he didn't think he was good enough to give him something that would turn out good. But whatever his feelings right now, he realized he should give him _something_ before Sunday. Seokjin deserved it.

"Seokjin-hyung," Namjoon said, getting up from the couch because he realized he should probably help. "You need help with anything?" Even though Namjoon couldn't cook to save his life, he _could_  chop something. _Probably._

"Oh, you're gonna help? I didn't know you could cook."

Namjoon laughed. "If you count burning down a kitchen as cooking, then sure, leave it to me." Seokjin joined his laughter. He was glad that he got him to laugh, but Namjoon was sure he could burn water if he tried. "I can cut something, if you need me too."

"Okay. I'm making an omelette, so can you cut this onion please?" Jin said, handing over a knife and onion to Namjoon.

So. Namjoon didn't actually know how to cut an onion. Yoongi had told him to stay away from driving and cooking for the sake of humanity. Yoongi would probably faint if he found out Namjoon was in _his dorm room kitchen_ like this.

Oh well.

Namjoon got to work, trying his best to slice through the middle of the onion. That wasn't working out well. The knife had only moved a centimeter into the onion.

"Joonie, you done?" Namjoon lightly blushed at the nickname as Seokjin turned around. "I'm about to start fry--- what the fuck, Namjoon!"

"That's not how you cut an onion! It's like you've never done that before!"

"Well I mean... I haven't?" Namjoon confessed,  shrugging. Jin's eyes widened as he turned off the stove to help Namjoon with this supposed to be easy task."

Namjoon tensed as he felt Seokjin pressing onto his back, his body heat radiating off of him. His warm hand lay on top of him.

"God, you're not even using a cutting board. Or the right side of the knife." Seokjin says while moving Namjoon's hand and the onion to the cutting board.

 _There's a right side to a knife?_ Namjoon thought, not saying that though in fear of Seokjin thinking he was even more pathetic.

Seokjin shifted a little closer, head practically resting on Namjoon shoulder.

If Seokjin came any closer, Namjoon was sure he'd probably pop a boner right then and there. That is, assuming he didn't have one already.

"I'm going to guide you now. Look." Seokjin said, tightening the grip on Namjoon hand to help show him how to cut.

 _Fuck_. Namjoon was trying to concentrate on something important Seokjin was showing him, but it was harder than it seemed with his handsome man-crush so close to him. Namjoon really wished they could stay like that for longer, but sadly Jin pulled away to finish cooking.

Oh well, at least for now he could eat his good food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Loads of school work + writer's block isn't the best match. But I'm getting a break soon, so besides studying, I'll definitely have time to write :)


	19. 19.19

Jimin took a deep breath as he walked down the hallway.

Seokjin's phone was... Interesting, to say the least.

The amount of videos, pictures (including his tweets), MP3's of RM'S were crazy. But normal if you looked at it from a fan's perspective.

What Jimin really wanted to see was the chat between Seokjin and Namjoon, but most of it was in Japanese and it would take up too much of his time to translate.

Jimin knocked on the door. He forgot he had Seokjin's phone. Maybe Seokjin was pissed now? Maybe he wasn't. Jimin wouldn't know until someone opened up but if it was Namjoon he'd hand it over, tell him to apologize for him, and run before Seokjin checked who it was.

And hallelujah, Namjoon opened the door.

"Oh, hey Jimin. What's up?" Namjoon asked, leaning on the door frame.

"I have Seokjin's phone." Jimin giggled while pulling it out of his pocket. "I see you're still over."

"We're just hanging out." Namjoon said, but it was obvious that he was blushing and embarrassed.

As much as he wanted to pry for details, Jin might appear at the door any minute now. Jimin had to go.

"Tell him I said sorry!" Jimin announced, loud enough for Seokjin to hear. "And have fun 'hanging out'!" He said with air quotes. Jimin then ran away, laughing his ass off.

 

* * *

Jimin was a hell of a brat when he wanted to be.

* * *

 

[5:36 PM]

[joon, jiiin]

jiiin: we haven't used this in awhile  
jiiin: but let's just talk on here, I'm tired

jiiin changed the chat name to jinnie & joonie  
jiiin changed his name to jinnie  
joon changed his name to joonie

joonie: did you know you can't dance at all  
jinnie: shut up, we both got 2 stars  
joonie: haha but mine was closer to three  
jinnie: whatever  
jinnie: when we rematch, I'll win  
joonie: that's not fair you can practice  
jinnie: exactly  
joonie: wow

 

* * *

 

[6:32 PM]

"Hey Seokjin." Yoongi said, taking off his shoes. Seokjin was on the couch but he looked to see Namjoon also there, scrolling through something on his phone. And they were... Cuddling? Or something like that. Seokjin had his head resting on Namjoon's shoulder

"Namjoon. What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, um..." Namjoon blinked, looking like he didn't understand English or something. "I guess we're hanging out?"

"Scrolling through your phone is not hanging out." Yoongi scoffed.

"We're chilling. And texting." Seokjin said, tapping away at his phone. He stopped abruptly after a sudden mass movement of his fingers, probably to send a message.  


[jinnie & joonie]

jinnie: switch to Japanese since they're back?  
joonie: nah they look like they're gonna cuddle in Yoongi's room  
jinnie: Yoongi better not do anything nasty while we're out here  
  


"Thought you were with Hobi at the st---" Seokjin started.

"Hey Jin!" Hoseok said after appearing out of nowhere. "Oh, you're here too Namjoon? Hi!"

"Hey." Namjoon responded, still typing on his phone to probably text Jin back. He stopped to smile and giggle, then continued typing.

 

joonie: Do you want to go out for ice cream when they start to get sus?  
jinnie: sure  


"If you guys aren't going to do anything important over there can we get the couch? We wanna watch TV."

Yoongi stepped in near the couch, finally seeing what position they were in. Laying on their sides, Namjoon had one hand holding his phone and the free one around Jin's waist. Seokjin was resting his head against Namjoon's chest . Were they dating now? Who knows. But at least they were cute.

Not cute enough for Yoongi not to tell them to move.

"Get up, lazy ass bitch. Do whatever you're doing in your room."

"Shut the fuck up. You have a TV in your room!" Seokjin scoffed.

Yoongi shrugged. "I don't want to use it. This one's better."

"You ruined our vibe. Now I'm really not getting up." Seokjin stuck out his tongue. "And you're not getting lunch, either."

He might be older, but he sure as hell was annoying.

"You can have have lunch, Hobi." Seokjin added when he joined Yoongi by the couch.

"Just don't give any to Yoongi." Namjoon said, still typing on his phone. Seokjin agreed with a 'yeah'.

"Well fuck you too, Namjoon." Yoongi sighed. "I'm going to my room. You guys can keep the couch, damn lovebirds." The last part was more of a mumble, but he didn't really care if they heard him. Yoongi was just tired from the practice they had today. He needed a nap.

 

* * *

 

"You guys know Tae Tae was trying to text you two in the group chat, right? Didn't you have classes today?"

"Oh, I didn't know he was texting. But yeah, we decided not to go." Namjoon said nonchalantly. _Weird._  Hoseok thought. Namjoon literally never had missed a class since he'd known him, even coming in with a mask if he was sick.

"What black magic have you used on him?!" Hoseok directed towards Seokjin, overdramaticaly acting shocked. Seokjin shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I asked him to stay. So he did."

"Oh I see what this is. We've got a whipped one on our hands. _Completely_ _w_ _hipped_."  


* * *

 

 

[yoon & joon]

yoon: yall dating yet?  
joon: I thought you were sleeping  
yoon: shut up and answer the fucking question  
joon: No...  
yoon: then what was all of that on the couch  
joon: texting  
yoon: cuddling and* texting  
joon: We didn't feel like playing just dance anymore  
yoon: we have just dance? wtf since when  
joon: we went out to buy it  
yoon: ...  
yoon: burn it & then the Xbox next  
joon: uh huh no  
yoon: whatever I'll just do it myself later  
joon: okay... Anyways  
joon: I now know I suck at iMessage games .-.  
yoon: you just realized that today?  
joon: shut up  
yoon: stop trying to shift the convo  
yoon: so when youre gonna ask him out then  
joon: idkk stop asking  
yoon: ...  
yoon: whatever I'm going to sleep  
joon: so sleep  
yoon: bitch  
joon: bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first day of rest... finally I'll be about to write! Also, 1K reads? I didn't think I'd ever get that many... Like, my writing is barely passable as average. I think. Thank you so, so much for deciding to read this. Also, please comment because I love talking to you guys! Comments make me so happy since I know there's people finding my writing worth while enough to read it and then say something about it haha. Have a great day and I hope you keep read this and future works I might have!
> 
> New chapter coming soon~


	20. 20.20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!!

[Saturday, December 6th]

[7:41 AM]

[the memers]

joonie's is online

joonie's: anyone here good at just dance?

chimchims is online  
yoon's is online

chimchims: I guess  
joonie's: not you  
chimchims: why  
joonie's: you know why  
chimchims: I told joon to tell you I'm sorry  
joonie's: and he did  
joonie's: doesn't change the fact you had my phone for almost a day  
joonie's: and went through it  
chimchims: haha yeah... Sorry

kook is online

joonie's: ANYWAYS!  
joonie's: anyone here good at just dance???  
joonie's: not you either tho hobi bc ik you gave my password over  
kook: I'm pretty good  
joonie's: how good  
kook: 5 stars almost every time  
joonie's: okay so can you help me get good  
kook: no I have school & a lot of homework bye

kook went offline

joonie's: wow  
joonie's: so now he has homework to do...  
joonie's: okay fine hobi I forgive you, help me  
yoon's: haha very funny I'm too busy for that  
yoon's: between dance practice, music studio work and performances,  
yoon's: i have no time  
joonie's: ughhhh fine  
chimchims: I have today and tomorrow off + no classes!  
joonie's: ughhhh  
chimchims: I get five stars most of the time too!  
joonie's: ughhhhhh  
chimchims: I'm the only one left~  
joonie's: fineeee...

jinnie's is online

joonie's: joonie~!  
jinnie's: Hi <3  
jinnie's: anyone good at just dance? I need help  
joonie's: too late, I already got the only available person ;)  
yoon's: yeah sure I'll help you joon  
joonie's: wtf hobi  
jinnie's: thanks! Let's play after we come from the studio later today.  
yoon's: sure  
jinnie's: be warned now, I am a rap monster, not dance monster  
yoon's: lmao i know  
jinnie's: k thanks, cya later  
jinnie's: and bye Seokjin <3 :P

jinnie's went offline

joonie's: you know that's favoritism, right?  
yoon's: wdym  
joonie's: I asked first!!!  
yoon's: oh true  
joonie's: so how is that fair??  
yoon's: idk  
yoon's: seems like a you problem

yoon's went offline  
gucciboi is online

joonie's: wtfff  
joonie's: :(  
chimchims: well at least you have me?  
joonie's: shut up and let me be sad in peace  
chimchims: okay

joonie's went offline

gucciboi: the fuck did I miss  
chimchims: eomma and dad are trying to beat each other at just dance  
chimchims: eomma is mad cuz everyone basically shrugged him off  
chimchims: and then said sure to dad  
gucciboi: ohh  
gucciboi: haha they did a good job  
chimchims: ikr  
gucciboi: okay but now we need to talk so much at Jin won't bother scrolling up  
chimchims: okay so  
chimchims: how bout you spill what happened with you and jungkook  
gucciboi: fuck I thought you forgot  
chimchims: not with you flashing those slides every other day  
gucciboi: everyday*  
chimchims: exactly my point  
gucciboi: look I'll explain it to you but not today and not on here  
chimchims: ...  
gucciboi: I'm serious I definitely tell you  
chimchims: okay...  


It must've been some crazy ass shit that happened if Taehyung couldn't tell him yet.

Jimin was kinda sad that he was keeping something from him. He and Taehyung never did, not even during their childhood.

Jimin sighed. All he could do is believe Tae would tell him soon.

[the memers]

gucciboi: but anyways  
gucciboi: we have a photography project...  
chimchims: oh no  
gucciboi: oh yes  
gucciboi: be my model again please?  
chimchims: hell no  
gucciboi: what!! why not? :(  
chimchims: you dumped a bucket of ice and water on my because  
chimchims: I quote  
chimchims: needed to be wet for the shoot  
gucciboi: so  
gucciboi: ?  
chimchims: so that's not cool! I had a cold during the middle of the summer  
chimchims: since you didn't let me leave to change until hours later  
gucciboi: oh yeah lol  
chimchims: .-. where's my apology?!  
gucciboi: I said sorry already tho  
chimchims: I need another one for having me relive that trauma in my head  
gucciboi: sorry...  
gucciboi: will you be my model now! :D  
chimchims: is that the only reason why you apologized?  
gucciboi: maybe?  
chimchims: ask kookie.  
chimchims: bye.

chimchims went offline

gucciboi: :/

gucciboi went offline

\---

[1:14 PM]

Namjoon blinked.

Okay he wasn't imagining things. The pink haired male in the corner indeed * _was_ * Seokjin not so nonchalantly looking at him while Namjoon was working the last 30 minutes of his shift.

He wanted to think that he came here for him. That Seokjin got his shift information from Jimin, and missed him so much that he decided to hang at the cafe despite just being with Namjoon yesterday.

No, he was probably just overspeculating everything, Namjoon tried to reason. He could walk over there without getting excited for his stupid illusions. He could do it.

Namjoon's nerves did not go away as Seokjin finally got up to order. If anything, they spiked up even more.

"Hey, Seokjin..." Namjoon felt his face heat up. For God's sake, they had cuddled. Why was he so embarrassed right now? Because Seokjin possibly came here for him?

"What would you like to order?"

\---

So Namjoon was totally hot in barista uniform, by the way.

And yes, Seokjin being done with the one class he had today plus uploading a video he made prior, he decided to find something to do. Which happened to be check out Namjoon at his job. He might still be mad at him right now, but Seokjin was thankful Jimin told him that Namjoon had a shift right now.

Seokjin scratched his head. "Um... I'll take a cup I guess."

"Pardon? You want a cup? A cup of what?"

"Oh!" Seokjin blushed, realizing what he said. It wasn't his fault his mind was pretty blank right now. Namjoon just looked so good.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to make a drink for you if you don't want anything in particular." Namjoon said.

"Oh, sure." Seokjin started to take out some money to pay.

"No need. It's on the house." Namjoon smiled. Seokjin's heart fluttered in his chest at the sight. Fuck. He might be falling too far already.

"Want anything else?" Namjoon questioned. "My shift's almost over, so it'd be nice if we could sit down and chat after I'm done."

"Sure! Um, I'll take whatever." Seokjin beamed. Was this a date? He didn't know. At least he got to hang out with his crush.

RM, who? Right now, Namjoon was the only thing he was thinking about these days.

Seokjin basically skipped to his seat. This week had been one of the best he'd ever experienced.

\---

"Here's your drink and food." Namjoon said, handing Seokjin a salted caramel frappe and turkey sandwich. He then too  
took a seat at the table with his food and smiled warmly as Seokjin thanked him for the food.

Was it wrong of Namjoon to pretend his was a date? Probably. He did anyways though.

* _I'm on a date with Kim Seokjin._ *

\---

They ate and chatted for a bit before Seokjin brought something important up.

"Oh, by the way, could I ask you to be my model?" Seokjin finally worked up the nerve to ask.

Seokjin and Taehyung, both being in the same class, had a photography project where they couldn't take pictures of themselves. Instead, they had to find their own model who wasn't in that class.

The last time they had a project like that, Seokjin had just made Jungkook do it. But he wasn't really inspired that time. Namjoon, on the other hand, was someone he was very eager to spend his time looking at.

Seokjin's eyes sparkled with anticipation. In his head, he pleaded he would say yes. Seokjin didn't want to take pictures of anyone else.

\---

"You want to take pictures of me?" Namjoon questioned, geniunely surprised. His looks were far from average, in his opinion. Why would he want to take pictures of him when he could use someone way more attractive? Like Jimin, for example.

"Yes! Is that okay?"

Namjoon didn't want to disappoint Seokjin. His schedule wasn't much of a problem, Namjoon would always find a way to make time for Seokjin. It's just, he wasn't so confident in his face.

Namjoon stared at Seokjin. If it was for him, then...

"Okay, I'll do it." Namjoon sighed.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Joonie!" Seokjin exclaimed. Namjoon's face got hot when he heard the nickname. He'd never get used to that, no matter how many times Seokjin said it.

"No problem." Namjoon smiled. Seokjin's happiness infected him as well.

A part of him wanted to ask why he'd choose him, but he didn't feel like ruining the mood with his insecurities. Namjoon could always ask later.

"Well, I'll see you around." Namjoon said, checking the time on his phone. "I'm going to meet with Yoongi and Hoseok at the studio now."

"Can I come?" Seokjin asked. "I want to hear your music!"

"Sure." Namjoon said, without a second thought. Damn Seokjin and his irresistable face. How could Namjoon say no to this beauty who also was his crush?

Was it a good idea to bring him along when they were practicing an unreleased song for the performance coming up? Probably not. But Seokjin would find out he was RM soon enough for it not to matter. And besides, Yoongi said he was slow enough that he might not realize Namjoon was RM anyways.

So to the studio they went.


	21. 21.21

[Sunday, December 7th]

[2:42 AM]

[the memers]

gucciboi: @all @all @all  
gucciboi: guys I'm scared

chimchims is online  
yoon's is online  
kook is online  
joonie's is online

chimchims: what happened  
joonie's: wait hol up  
joonie's: jungkook why you still up

kook went offline

joonie's: continue  
gucciboi: so you know how it's almost three am right  
yoon's: yeah

jinnie's is online  
hobi's is online

gucciboi: well Namjoon has been laughing for like the past 10 minutes...  
chimchims: care to explain joon?  
yoon's: yeah before I dial for mental hospital  
hobi's: im proud^  
jinnie's: I have your present Jin :)

jinnie's sent a picture

jinnie's: signed from RM himself + a track from him just for you  
joonie's: OMFG YOU'RE JOKING  
hobi's: NAMJOON THAT'S NOT FAIR  
jinnie's: took me a while to be able to give it to you sorry  
joonie's: AHH ITS OKAY ITS WORTH THE WAIT  
joonie's: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU NAMJOON  
jinnie's: haha np  
jinnie's: I'll come by your dorm to drop it off later k?  
joonie's: can you come now to drop it off?   
jinnie's: idk im kinda tired...  
joonie's: pleasee .3. i'll make you breakfast? and u can stay over while we chill in my room!  
jinnie's: sure   
jinnie's: b down in 5?  
joonie's: nah 10 so I can cook for you  
jinnie's: mkay  
jinnie's: see you soon I guess  
yoon's: whipped  
chimchims: whipped  
gucciboi: whipped  
jinnie's: shush

jinnie's went offline

hobi's: Jin please let me listen to that at least once  
joonie's: haha no  
hobi's: im actually saying please -_-  
joonie's: who's RM's number one fan  
hobi's: me  
hobi's: you***  
joonie's: hmm  
joonie's: you can listen to it once   
hobi's: haha yayyy  
yoon's: aww im soft  
hobi's: :3  
yoon's: lil meow meow mode?  
hobi's: no

hobi's went offline  
kook is online

kook: is Jin gone yet  
joonie's: no~  
kook: shit  
gucciboi: you shouldve txted me first!  
joonie's: it's okay... I'll let him off the hook today :D  
kook: wtf did I miss  
chimchims: Jin's getting RM stuff from joon for a late birthday present  
kook: oh  
kook: hallelujah I came at the right time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was my Christmas present to you guys, a double post :) 
> 
> might post one more, but yeah Merry Christmas y'all and whatever other holidays you celebrate! I hope you're enjoying yourself!


	22. 22.22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddling cuz I live for the softest of all soft things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead lmao but I really am sorry for not posting. But guess who's still gonna be busy with all of the test prep coming up -_-

Seokjin left his room straight away after receiving the text from Namjoon, ready to start cooking.

Seokjin _had_  noticed that Namjoon hadn't given anything to him on his birthday, but he tried not to think much of it. The party was already being hosted at his house, not to mention the day after the party, he had a fun time with Namjoon. And the 'date' at the coffee shop too. Plus, Seokjin's attempt to get into the studio (sadly, Yoongi kicked him out before getting to hear anything); Seokjin had an incredible time.

So the fact that Namjoon had this album and new track for him today? Seokjin had to do something to make up for all the inconveniences to Namjoon.

Cooking was a start.

Yoongi came into the kitchen as Seokjin turned on the stove to heat up the pan for pancakes.

"You're... Really something else, aren't you?" Yoongi asked

"You're just jealous that I'm getting the album, and not you." Seokjin lashed back. He set down the bowl of pancake mix in his hand and turned to face Yoongi who held a scowl on his face. Seokjin laughed. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Somewhat." Yoongi admitted quietly. "But at the same time, this is something you should do for your boyfriend."

Seokjin blushed. He's right, but did it matter if Namjoon didn't think of it that way?

Seokjin poured some of the mix into the pan. "Just think of it as me showing him I'm boyfriend material," He said after some time, "although I already show that enough with my face."

Seokjin heard Yoongi laugh, and a smile appeared on his face, too.

"Okay Mr. I'm So Handsome." Yoongi sneered. "I'm going back to sleep. Save me a pancake for when I get up at normal people time." He said, already heading to leave the open space kitchen.

"Your normal people time is 1 pm."

"More like 3 pm." Yoongi corrected. "As it should be." Seokjin rolled his eyes.

"Also, don't do anything nasty," Yoongi added. Seokjin blushed. "I want my sleep."

 

 

 

Namjoon set the signed album down on his desk and picked up the other CD case, containing the special song for Seokjin.

Namjoon had finished recording it very late night yesterday, when Yoongi and Hoseok left the studio before him. Then he came home the early in the morning and starting laughing out of anxiety, wondering if he should actually hand this over.

He sent the text over anyways, and to his surprise, Seokjin wanted him over right now. This early in the morning. Did he even think of him as a potential partner? Because there's no way someone could and still invite them over at this time to just hang. Here Namjoon was still trying to get over the drunk kiss Seokjin gave him.

Now Namjoon was questioning Seokjin's sexuality. He never really said much of anything about it on his YouTube channel, and he didn't show many signs of be gay with their interactions. Excluding the kiss, of course, that could've just been a drunk thing.

Namjoon's phone alarm went off for eight minutes, so for now he'd put the thoughts to the side and get downstairs.

 

[jinnie & joonie]

joonie: I'm coming over now

 

 

Seokjin was sitting at the table, nervously picking at his pancakes when he got the text.

_What am I doing?_  Seokjin thought. _Pancakes at three in the morning. My life has gotten weird these days. Not that it wasn't weird already._

 

 

You could tell a lot about his interests from one look at Seokjin's room. RM albums and things of the such taking up a whole shelf to themselves. His recording tools where strewn about, but not in a messy way. Seokjin has a few RJ posters on the walls with of his room and a plushie on his bed, right next to where Seokjin sat. Namjoon was on the other side of him.

He might've been trying to forget about the kiss, but it was hard to when he was back on a bed with Seokjin very close to him. A plate of pancakes was firm in Namjoon's hand, along with a fork in the other. Seokjin's head rested on the other's shoulder as he held the CD cases in his hand.

Namjoon tried his best to stay calm. He boldly had asked Namjoon to cuddle with him again and Namjoon said yes (hopefully not too fast) because he wasn't opposed to the idea. At all.

It was like the day they just spent  together, when they were on the couch. He could handle the closeness, he tried reassuring himself. The other time Seokjin was this close to him was the party. The cuddling, the dare, the kiss; all of this happened so recently but Namjoon still couldn't get used to it. Well, he'd have to for now, but later on he'd definitely fanboy to himself.

Namjoon refocused himself and watched as Seokjin admired the signature done by him, well _RM_ , on the album case and other track.

"You don't know how happy I am." Seokjin said out of nowhere as Namjoon took a bite of his pancake. Delicious, of course.

"Oh really?" Namjoon questioned. "How happy?"

"So happy that I could probably hug you forever." Seokjin answered quite honestly. "While listening to this music, of course."

"Oh." Namjoon said, visibly heating up. It was all he could put together when he opened his mouth, and Namjoon took another forkful of this delicious food to avoid having to say anything else. He definitely wouldn't mind that hug right now, though.

"I still want a song from you, though." Seokjin said, half jokingly and half serious. Namjoon replied with a simple "you'll get one eventually" before taking another bite of his food.

_Little did he know._

Seokjin got up from the bed and Namjoon immediately missed his warmth, although said nothing about it. Namjoon worked to finish his food and told Seokjin he'd wash the plate and come back.

 

 

 

What he said to Namjoon sure was embarrassing. But Seokjin wanted progress. Progress called for him being a little more direct.

Seokjin placed the CD cases down on his bedside table, carefully, and turned on the TV in his room. Grabbing the TV remote, he returned to his bed, not sure what to watch and so settling with playing on his phone nervously while he waited for Namjoon to come back.

 

 

 

"Okay, let's cuddle again" was the first thing Namjoon heard when he walked into the room. He blinked in surprise.

"Pardon?" Namjoon questioned to Seokjin sitting criss cross on his bed, the TV now on and remote next to him. Namjoon was confused. Did he imagine him saying that?

"I was serious about the hug thing." Seokjin said. "Come over here."

Namjoon couldn't exactly say no to Seokjin, so he internally shrugged and went over to him. It wasn't like he was against this anyway. And it's not like the havent kind of sort of cuddled before. He sat with his legs open on Seokjin's bed.

While Namjoon had a panic attack in his head, Seokjin settled himself between his open legs and wrapped Namjoon's arms around him as well.

Namjoon felt like a scoop of ice cream in the summer. He was melting. Especially on the inside. Forget his worry before, now he was in a full panic.

"Okay. What do you want to watch?" Seokjin asked innocently.

"Um." Namjoon desperately searched his head for an answer. "Anything's fine with me?"

Seokjin reached for his RJ plushie to smother in his arms. "You had your chance. I'm putting on Hell's Kitchen."

Namjoon started to ease into the mood with the mention. "Are you kidding me? Hell's Kitchen is amazing."

"Where's the lamb sauce?!" Seokjin mimicked the famous cook. Namjoon laughed.

" _It's raw!_ " He responded.

The show played on, the two watching intently and showering stupidly funny comments during the show. Namjoon couldn't stop himself from smiling in the moment. He felt so comfortable with Seokjin, despite the fact that he was usually so stiff and awkward around new people.

Seokjin was just so different.

They were there for a while. Maybe an hour or two as they binged the series, none of them moving much except a slight adjustment to their position.

Namjoon was comfy, Seokjin smelled good and so did his room, and eventually Namjoon fell asleep with his crush in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's going to the New Jersey concert in May!!! I stayed home for those tickets 
> 
> also it's been a year since hope world and I'm just like damn I was there when that came out... I've been an army since 2016 and they've come so far in these three years! I'm so proud of my boys


	23. 23.23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but soft

Seokjin didn't know what time it was when he woke up. What he did know was that Namjoon was next to him. The blood in his body immediately rushed to his cheeks when he felt the arm around his waist and another around his back. He was also facing Namjoon, fairly close to him (definitely within personal space).

Seokjin had fun this past week with Namjoon, the last few hours definitely included. Hell's Kitchen was such a favorite of Seokjin's (due to the cooking and all) and was so fun to bond over it with Namjoon.

Seokjin just felt so natural around Namjoon, like he'd known him for years.

Seokjin stared at Namjoon's handsome face in front of him. It was a Sunday morning, probably around 9 AM and all Seokjin wanted to do was stay in Namjoon's arms for as long as he could enjoy the moment.

And so he did. It was a Sunday morning with no school or work related stuff to worry about, so nothing was stopping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy... Snowstorm tonight here in New York, school's cancelled and I have time to eat, read, write and sleep 😎


	24. 24.24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi dropping a lil something something

 

Yoongi woke up around 2pm, the usual time for him on Sunday's. After this he'd usually spend time lounging around the dorm with Seokjin to cook for him, possibly even lounging around with him. But not today, since the date of the concert was coming so soon and there was nothing wrong with getting more practice. That him, Hoseok and Namjoon needed.

Yoongi yawned, not bothering with covering his mouth since it was his own room. He lazily changed out of his sleeping t-shirt and sweatpants to another set of the two for going out. No need to look important for a regular practice session.

The thought of flaunting his body to Hoseok crossed his mind and he almost changed into something more tight fitting. _Almost_. Because then he remembered Namjoon and the producers and mangers would be there and he knew Hoseok would somehow turn the situation into a way to bully him. And in front of them? Yoongi'd probably die on the spot.

The small man opened the door, headed straight for the kitchen. Seokjin owed him some pancakes. If he ate all of them with Namjoon, he sure was gonna scream.

And speak of the devil. Namjoon was still here. Eating pancakes.

_Those had better not been mine._

"Oh. Hey Yoongi." Namjoon greeted before eating another forkful of the delight. "Seokjin made a lot of these yesterday. There's some leftover for you."

"Oh, good." Yoongi felt relief. Seokjin might be annoying but his food was a blessing. He grabbed a plate from the dishwasher and set on to locate the pancake pile.

"Why are you still here?" Yoongi asked between chews. "Nothing wrong with that, of course, but why?"

"Seokjin wanted to me to stay and hangout." Namjoon said. He pointed to his plate. "And finish these."

"I could do that just fine."

"I know." Seokjin cut in, walking into the room with Just Dance in his hand. "But you eat enough of my food. Right now I need to show off my husband material, you know?"

"Okay, you can shut up now." Yoongi rolled his eyes. He saw blush forming on Namjoon's cheeks. Seokjin sure was getting bolder with his flirting, but no doubt Namjoon would just play that off as a joke.

"Namjoon, are you aware that we need to stop by the studio later?" Yoongi asked. Namjoon furrowed his brows in and squinted his eyes in confusion.

"I thought we had the day off today."

"You thought wrong." Yoongi placed another pancake on his plate. Fucking delicious.

"Also, we're dying our hair today."

"Oh really?" Seokjin asked. "What's that for?"

Yoongi looked at Namjoon as a sign to let him do the talking. How Seokjin was this oblivious to certain things? He didn't know. But it was certainly a good thing right now and he didn't need Namjoon messing anything up.

"Namjoon, Hoseok, and I always dye our hair together." That wasn't exactly a lie.

"Okay?" Seokjin said, obviously confused. That's good enough. "Well Namjoon, hurry up and finish your food so we can play before we leave."

"We leave?" Yoongi asked, confused. "You're not coming."

"I'm driving!" Seokjin whined. "Why can I come in the studio too?"

"I'll just borrow your car so you don't have to wait outside." Yoongi said back. "Come on, Namjoon, let's go."

Namjoon looked split between staying with the sulking Seokjin or bouncing. Yoongi sighed. He could feel Namjoon about to say something reasonable so that Seokjin could come along.

"How about we dye our hair first? Seokjin could drive us there and stay if he wants. Then we drive to the studio and we'll see him again later when he picks up?" Namjoon finished as more of a question. His eyes pleaded with Yoongi's

"You just want to continue your date, don't you?" Yoongi asked. Namjoon opened his mouth to speak but Yoongi cut him off. "Sure. We'll do that." Namjoon beamed. "I'll call Hoseok to tell him to be down here in five."

"I'll get ready." Namjoon got up from his seat. "Sorry, Jinnie, we'll play Just Dance next time I'm over." And with that, Namjoon was out the dorm before Seokjin had a chance to comprehend. Yoongi watched the excitement slowly bleed on to his face.

"Oh my God." Seokjin squealed. "He said it! He called me Jinnie." Yoongi tried to act annoyed at the outburst but in all honesty he was happy. That Seokjin was happy. And that Namjoon was too, despite the demons he was dealing with right now.

"Did you hear that earlier? When Namjoon was here?" Yoongi questioned. Seokjin shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"That, my friend, was the sound of one whipped man. You've got him wrapped around your crooked finger already."

"More like appreciation for a friend. He actually wants me around, unlike a certain someone I know."

"Whatever." Yoongi sighed. "Also, could you do me a favor and not flirt with Namjoon in front of me? Joon might like that shit but I for one think the husband material line was extremely corny."

"You know, I feel bad for Namjoon now. He has to be a third wheel around you and Hobi all the time now." Yoongi blushed. "Not that y'all weren't being gay as fuck before that."

"Fuck off. Be glad Namjoon made a change of plans and change your clothes."

"Okay~!" Seokjin sang, holding the knob to his room door. "Don't forget to call your boyfriend." He finished with a wink.

"Yeah. Sure." Yoongi mumbled. He still couldn't believe that was true. That Hoseok actually felt the same way he did.

And despite his bold claims to have sex with him, they hadn't done anything besides kissing. And touching. And cuddling, which they've already done. Hoseok seemed to want to take it slow. Either that or tease the hell out of Yoongi because sometimes he was such a bitch.

Yoongi closed his eyes.

Somehow he still loved every bit of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Namjoon was at a loss of what to wear. Maybe inviting Seokjin along wasn't the best idea. It was bad for his heart.

But then again, it was bad for his heart to see Seokjin sulking, too.

Namjoon tugged on a pair of black pants that were a bit too tight in some areas (especially his thighs) but he couldn't be bothered to find something looser. He threw on a white turtleneck with black stripes, a olive green bomber jacket to top it all off and looked in the mirror.

Did he look good? _Maybe not._  Namjoon thought. He couldn't be the judge of that since he didn't like himself very much, but maybe Seokjin would think he looked somewhat okay.

Namjoon wasn't sure of what color they would dye his hair. The managers sometimes had it coordinated with concepts but other times it was whatever was off the top of their heads; although they tried to play it off as if they knew what they were doing.

Namjoon grabbed a few pencils and a notebooks for song writing during the process, and some earbuds as well, throwing them all in a book bag and slinging in on his back.

 

**jinnie & joonie**

joonie: are you guys downstairs yet?  
jinnie: waiting for the elevator  
joonie: okay, I'm walking out the door right now  
jinnie: cya soon <3  
joonie: cya :)

 

The rapper's heart flutter with the last line from Seokjin as he grabbed his coat and keys near the door. It might not mean much to Seokjin sending it, but Namjoon took those small texts or shows of affection to heart. Even if he probably shouldn't.

God, was he already so infatuated. This wasn't good for him.  
  
  
  


Hoseok figdeted in front Seokjin's car. He'd been nervous around Yoongi a lot recently. Not that he wasn't before they started dating, but Hoseok was just so scared of messing things up. What if he didn't end up liking him? What if he realized he actually wanted someone else? What if Yoongi ended up like Jimin all alo--

"Hey, Earth to Hoseok." Yoongi waved a hand in his face. He pecked a kiss on his cheek. "You looked like you daydreamed for a moment there. Are you too cold? You feel cold." Yoongi scrunched up his nose.

"Seokjin! Hurry up and unlock your car so Hoseok can be warm again." He hissed.

"No, I'm okay. You're just so small that I didn't notice you." Hoseok said.

Immediately his all the bad thoughts went away with Yoongi around. It was like that kiss woke him up and he was back to reality.

"Oh not this again." Yoongi whined. "You've only got some inches on me! That's not much."

"IvI' got a few inches on you? Seems to fit a lot of things about us." Hoseok giggled. Yoongi blushed.

Seokjin coughed, opening up the driver side door. "Is this how Namjoon feels? You guys are so sappy."

"Like you're one to talk. You flirt obnoxiously when it comes to Namjoon."

"Oh please. At least I'm not turning to mush when I'm around him." Yoongi looked down in embarrassment. Hoseok pulled him into a tight hug. "Well that's what makes him cute!"

"My point proven exactly." Seokjin sighed. "I want Namjoon to be down here already."

"Hey."

The one and only Namjoon was here, not a second too late. "Sorry, did I take too long?"

Seokjin would usually answer him right away but right now he looked like his draw was dropping at Namjoon's outfit for today, so Hoseok took it upon himself to answer.

"No, not really. We were just about to get in the car." He said, still holding a red Yoongi in his arms. "You can take the passenger side. We'll take the back."

The four got situated in the car before Seokjin finally finished analysing Namjoon to say something.

"Namjoon. You look really good in those pants." Seokjin said like the confident gay he was. Namjoon slipped down into his chair a bit and buckled his seatbelt, mumbling a thanks.

Honestly, this whole Namjin agenda could be furthered if Namjoon was a little more bold or less oblivious to feelings.

But at least Seokjin was being bolder now. This was a step in that right direction.

Hoseok snaked an arm around Yoongi's waist who in turn pressed himself up against Hoseok's body, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Cute.

"Okay, let's roll out." Hoseok hyped.

"Ew." Yoongi retorted. "No one says that anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have homework but I procrastinated all day instead


End file.
